It Must Look Pretty Appealing
by StalkerDex
Summary: A love triangle breaks out between Kyle, Stan and Eric once Kyle and Stan agree to let Eric stay with them in the midst of his drug addiction. Mixture of Stanman, Kyman and Style.
1. Chapter 1

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 01 – You

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: this story is going to be weird…and sexual. Just a warning. I'm going to go crazy and have Style, Stanman and Kyman all at once…just because I can! I find the odds of three of the four boys being gay very unrealistic but I'm going to go ahead and roll with it because love triangles are so fun. Also, to those of you who just finished up my last fic "Bittersweet Bundle of Misery", thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm a very…tragic writer. I don't usually have happy endings…they're more of a treat. You just have to take your chances when you read my fics :P)

It all began on that awful, stormy day. It had been just a few days after Kyle Broflovski's twenty third birthday when he'd answered that damned knock on the door. Had he known the events that would later transpire he would never have answered. No, he would've gone on, blissfully happy and ignorant of his worst enemy's burning desire for him. He and Stan would've never fallen into the psychosexual, torrid triangle they'd indulged in. The long, awkward and shameful road back to normalcy would never, ever have had to be. He could've avoided every gut wrenching moment of it had he simply ignored that one, goddamned knock on the door.

Unfortunately, he hadn't.

"Cartman? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Eric Cartman, his sworn enemy since he was eight years, was standing at the door looking pathetic as all hell. Rain was pouring down in sheets upon him as he stood with his head down and shoulders slumped. His brown hair was hanging soaked over his eyes. Adorning his sickeningly frail body he wore a black hooded sweatshirt, jeans and a pair of black boots.

Eric stood there, shivering and struggling to muster up the courage to ask if he could crash there for a while. He figured he would be shut down, but it was raining and he had nowhere else to go.

He slowly lifted his head, meeting his old friend's emerald eyes. He looked like he was doing really well. His red hair was exposed, not nearly as unruly as it had been when they were children. His skin was pale, yet pleasantly so. He wore a snug fitting, long sleeved, gray shirt, skinny jeans and socks on his feet. He looked like he had probably been lounging around.

"I need a place to stay, Jew," he said, not sure of any other way to communicate with Kyle.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at him and folded his arms across his chest, irritation instantly making its way across his face. However, he didn't seem nearly as enraged as he used to be at those sorts of comments.

As a matter of fact, Kyle wasn't really offended. For one thing it had been quite a few years since he'd actually had a conversation with Cartman. He'd seen him around town here and there but neither of them had bothered to greet the other. It simply wasn't fitting to the nature of their relationship. They'd always resented each other; so much so that once they'd graduated high school and were no longer forced into a classroom setting together they'd completely lost interest in each other. At least, that was what Kyle thought.

At the moment, rather than becoming filled with rage and irritation he found himself a little sympathetic. He hadn't directly asked Cartman about it, but he'd heard through the grapevine that Eric had fallen into drugs. The apple, apparently, didn't fall far from the tree. It would certainly explain his sickly physique.

"Why?" he asked flatly as he looked his old classmate over.

Eric's face showed nothing but disdain as he stood there, gritting his teeth.

"Jesus H. Christ, Asshole! It's fucking pouring do you have to ask me twenty questions or can I fucking come inside!" Eric demanded.

Kyle rolled his eyes and, against his better judgment, he stepped aside.

"Fine, come in you skinny piece of shit."

Eric quickly scooped up his backpack from the ground beside him, rushing into the house before Kyle changed his mind. As much as they were constantly engaged in an epic power struggle with each other he wasn't about to miss his chance to have a warm, dry place to sleep tonight.

As he reached the center of a rather nicely decorated living room he sort of shook his head around in an attempt to dry himself. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes before looking towards Kyle, his backpack slung over one of his shoulders casually.

Kyle leaned back against the front door, his arms folded across his chest once more. He was looking at him skeptically before he spoke.

"So…what's going on then? Why can't you go home?"

Eric looked around the living room, a little out of his element. He didn't particularly like being in Kyle's territory.

"My mom kicked me out," he said as he pulled his hoodie off and held it awkwardly, "look, can I go change before we do this? I'm drenched."

Kyle nodded at him before popping himself away from the door.

"Bathroom's this way," he said as he walked past Eric, motioning for him to follow with his hand.

Eric obliged as he made his way down a pretty long hallway to a small bathroom located in the middle of it to the right.

"Here you go…" Kyle said as he pushed the door open and stepped aside, letting Eric have his privacy.

He felt a little awkward as he strode back to the living room to wait for Eric. Fuck, he looked like shit. Kyle wasn't sure why but it made him a little sad. He had always hoped that Eric would get away from his mom and rise above it. Of course, it was no surprise he didn't. He had always been a little fuck up, despite how much he tried to act like he wasn't. How could he not have turned into a fucking drug addict? He had no father to guide him and he certainly didn't have a mother capable of filling the void.

He shook his head as he walked into his small kitchen, grabbing his teapot and putting it on the burner. He thought it would be nice to have some since Cartman had been out in the rain for God only knew how long.

He got the tea going and turned as he heard Eric walking up the hall.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Yup," Eric said as he set his backpack down beside the counter and had himself a seat on the one of the barstools before it, "you got anything to eat?"

"Uh, yeah," Kyle replied as he popped up again and walked over to his pantry, looking for something Eric might like. For the most part he and Stan kept healthy food at their place because of Kyle's diabetes and Stan's obsession with being thin as a rail.

"Here," he said as he plopped a bag of cheese popcorn down in front of his friend.

Eric took it, nodding his head at Kyle to show his appreciation as he pulled a handful out and munched on it. Kyle watched as he picked at the popcorn in his hand, breaking it up into smaller pieces before eating them. He was eating like a fucking bird.

Kyle shook his head as he returned to the counter, leaning on it once more.

"So, why'd your mom kick you out then?" he asked, knowing very well it had something to do with his addiction.

Eric was looking down at the popcorn in his hand before he sighed and held it out for Kyle.

"I don't want this anymore," he explained.

Kyle sighed, walking over and putting his hands out, allowing Eric to drop what was left of his handful into his. Jesus, he was really fucked up. Kyle watched as Eric dusted his hands off on his pants and stuck his tongue into the side of his mouth. He looked really antsy.

"She kicked me out because she's got a new boyfriend and she didn't want me in her way so they could fuck all the time or whatever."

Kyle stared at him, a little unsure as to whether or not that was the truth. He used to be able to tell when Cartman was lying to him. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Oh, uh…that sucks. I'm sorry, Dude."

"Yeah, so, I just need somewhere to stay until I can find a place. I've got some money saved up so it won't be long."

He was leaning on the counter now, tapping it nervously with his fingers. He was still licking the inside of his cheek feverishly as his eyes flickered around the room. Jesus he was fucked up.

"Uh, yeah. Well…you can stay here tonight but I gotta talk to Stan."

Eric nodded, still tapping his fingers on the countertop.

"Cool," he finally said as he slapped his hands on the counter, standing himself up and walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch, "you care if I watch TV?"

The teapot started to boil, causing Kyle to turn around and turn the burner off.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said, a little absent mindedly as he grabbed two tea cups and loaded them with tea bags, pouring the hot water over top of them. He gathered the two cups up and walked into the living room, having a seat beside Eric and setting the teacups on the coffee table before them.

Eric was leaning far back into the seat with his feet propped up on the table. He hadn't even bothered to remove his boots, with irritated Kyle a bit. However, he decided to keep his mouth shut and he leaned back as well.

"So…you and Stan are still butt buddies then?" Eric suddenly asked, his eyes fixated on the TV.

"Shut up, Cartman," Kyle replied, suddenly irritated. Funny how quickly Eric could find a way to get to him. He always knew just how to push his buttons.

However, much to Kyle's surprised he started to laugh a bit and looked towards him. As shitty and fucked up as Eric looked, Kyle couldn't help but notice he had a very striking face. He had a sort of…youthful angst to him that was very attractive.

"Why are you laughing, douche?" Kyle asked, doing his best to be angry at him. He wasn't comfortable being anything but.

"No reason. Don't worry about it. But I'm seriously, how long have you two been together now?"

Kyle folded his arms across his chest and looked at Eric, trying to decide whether or not they were about to have a real conversation. He decided to at least give it a go.

"Seven years now."

"Jesus…it's already been that long?" Eric asked, genuinely seeming surprised by the amount of time that had passed.

Kyle nodded, smiling a little bit. He was very proud of his relationship with Stan. They were perfect for each other in every way. He truly felt that they completed each other. They barely ever fought and when they did they always managed to come to some sort of conclusion. Neither of them steam rolled over the other and they still went out of their way to keep things romantic. They were both faithful and had a very healthy sex life. Honestly, there wasn't a thing he could really complain about.

As Eric noted the contentment on Kyle's face he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. He was deeply in love with that fucking Jew. It was something he'd spent the majority of his life trying to suppress. That was how he had fallen into drugs in the first place. He had started seeing this little boy toy named Ezra as a distraction when he was in high school and he was a massive druggie. He would do anything he could get his hands on and it eventually led to him dying of an overdose after two years of dating. It had been hard because, over time, he'd somewhat grown to love him and he certainly had felt the loss once he'd gone.

He had experimented a bit with drugs throughout their relationship but once he passed he became a full on coke-head. He did his best to hide it from everyone but once he'd lost a massive amount of weight in a very short period of time it became pretty obvious. Not too mention the fact that he was aching for more most of the time and it was apparent.

Suddenly, the two of them turned their attention to the front door as Stan walked in looking tired as hell.

"Hey babe," Kyle said as he remained on the couch.

"Hey," Stan said, looking questioningly at the two of them, "Uh…hi Cartman."

Eric looked him over disdainfully before responding, "'sup?"

"Not much," Stan said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and made his way to the couch, having a seat beside Kyle.

Kyle brought his feet up onto the couch and nuzzled himself up to Stan before sharing an affectionate welcome home kiss with him. Eric felt a little nauseated at the sight. It was so hard to watch someone else get to have him.

"So, uh…why are you here?" Stan finally asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Before Eric could answer Kyle spoke up, "his mom kicked him out. He needs a place to stay until he can get on his feet...?"

Eric watched intently as Stan seemed to think about it. Shit…he wasn't looking too bad these days either, though he was a little wet from the rain. He had on a black fedora, suit jacket, 'Sonic Youth' T shirt, skinny jeans and black boots. He must've been at band practice or something. He was a member of the local shitty punk band 'Upside Suicide'. Eric couldn't help but hate him in all of his pretty glory.

"Can you help us out with utilities and shit?" Stan asked, taking another swig.

Eric nodded. Jesus; everyone kept treating him like he was poor or something. Just because he did drugs didn't mean he had no money. In fact, he had a pretty sizeable bank account from an inheritance he'd received from one of his dead uncles. However, that was very much a secret.

"Yeah."

Stan considered it some more before shrugging, "yeah alright."

He didn't particularly care for Eric. He'd never had the soft spot for him Kyle seemed to have. Ironically enough, that was the thing that made him even consider it. He knew if he turned Eric away Kyle would be horribly disappointed in him and, if anything in this world bothered him, it was Kyle Broflovski's disappointment.

"Baby…you're getting the couch all wet," Kyle complained as he nuzzled Stan a little more, grabbing his suit jacket and putting his nose to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Sorry…" he replied, smiling a bit.

Eric felt a terrible emptiness as he watched them interact. He could see that they genuinely brought each other an incredible amount of happiness. Oh how he longed for that. It wasn't too far into their flirting session either that he could tell they were going to leave him and fuck it out, either. Goddamnit he hated them both so much right then.

"Alright…well…I'm fuckin' tired," Stan announced as he stood himself up, holding out his hand to help Kyle up.

Eric tried not to scowl.

"We have a spare bedroom, Cartman. I'll show you where it is," Kyle said warmly, smiling genuinely at him. As much as he hated him, that smile fucking melted his heart like butter. He forgave him immediately for not loving him. It was always like this. This was why he hadn't spoken to him in years.

"Yeah, alright," he said as he stood up and retrieved his backpack, following Stan and Kyle down the hallway. They were holding hands much to his distaste. He had to have Kyle. He had to find a way to break them.

"Here you go," he said as he opened the door of the room directly across from the bathroom he'd used before.

He peered in, noting that it was small, smelled slightly of lavender and was nicely put together. He found himself wondering who did the decorating.

"Kewl…" he said as he walked in.

He stood there for a split second before turning around, catching Kyle's eyes. In a moment of enchantment and utter disregard for his rough persona he found himself mouthing the words 'thank you' to him, not wanting Stan to see.

Kyle's face showed complete shock for a moment before he smiled at him, shutting the door behind him as he walked away.

Wow…what a fucking surprise. Eric never fucking thanked him for anything. He wasn't sure why but it gave him a bit of a 'high on life' sort of feeling. He was grinning ear to ear as he entered his bedroom, Stan already stripped down to his boxers.

"What are you so smiley about, sexy?" Stan asked, smiling back at him.

"Nothing…" he said playfully as Stan approached him. Kyle backed into the wall knowing that Stan was going to have him tonight. He enjoyed playing these games with him.

"Hmmmm…" Stan mumbled as he pressed his body firmly against his boyfriends, running his hands through his hair.

"Gimme your hat," Kyle insisted, noting that Stan had left it on. He looked fucking adorable in his boxers and hat.

"Take off your pants," Stan retorted, taking off his hat and clumsily placing it atop Kyle's fiery red hair.

Kyle smirked at him, doing as he was told.

"Do I look good?" Kyle asked playfully, his heart starting to race. No matter how many times they'd fucked he still got excited.

Stan smiled at him, lust heavy in his eyes, before grabbing Kyle's neck, gently pulling on a few locks of his hair as he started to kiss him passionately.

Kyle breathed heavily as his heart continued to race. He grabbed onto Stan's back and let out a few soft, breathy moans here and there. He knew it drove Stan mad when he made noise.

"Fuck, Kyle…" Stan said desperately as he grabbed his ass and lifted him up.

Kyle wrapped his legs around him and allowed him to push him up against the wall. He let out a more forceful moan as Stan suddenly let himself in, the familiar warmth of Kyle getting him off.

As they had sex Kyle writhed around and moaned seductively, Stan's hat falling off his head as he continued to throw his head back, exposing his neck to his lover. It sent him into ecstasy when he would suck and nibble at his neck, which he always did.

"Stan…nnnnmmmmm…" he whined as he felt himself start to climax.

Stan sucked at his neck and bit harder as he felt Kyle start to shake under the pressure of his orgasm. It sent him over the edge as well.

Once they were done Stan held him up against the wall, the two of them struggling to catch their breath. After a moment Stan backed off and gently placed Kyle back to the ground. They were still breathing heavily as Stan bent down and grabbed his hat.

"I love you," Kyle gasped between his breaths, smiling happily at his boyfriend.

Stan had caught his breath at this point and he smiled at him, totally satisfied. He spun his hat around in his hands before plopping it atop Kyle's head once more.

"I love you, too."

…

Eric was sitting Indian style on the bed. He had a handheld mirror he kept in his backpack on his lap, four thin lines of coke already set up for himself. He had a small paper he'd rolled up and he was leaning over the mirror for just a second before he snorted them up one at a time. It burned really fucking bad, each and every line worse than the last. Still, he needed it.

Once he was done he shoved the mirror back into his bag and laid down on the bed, enjoying the three or four minutes of joy he would feel before the nerves and jitters would set in. It didn't help the fact that he had heard Kyle and Stan fucking each other's brains out in their room, despite the fact it was a respectable distance from his. They were kind of loud. Well…Kyle was anyway.

He felt his stomach lurch. He wanted to make Kyle moan like that. He wanted to send him to the moon. He was certain he could fuck better than Stan; he had to be able to. He could do things to Kyle that Stan would never even think of.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself as he noted that the familiar, paranoid and depressed feeling his high generated had settled in. He hated the way he felt when he was high, but he hated being sober more. His body needed the coke to function so he would always indulge it.

One of these days though…one of these days he will have had enough. Either that or he would die trying to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 02 – One of Us

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: CherryCherryBlossom I'm so happy to see you reading this story :) and thank you that is such a wonderful compliment! And to the rest of you I'm glad to have you reading my story and thank you for the reviews! I'm not a real big Style fan either, I have to admit. Again, I must remind you all that this story will be graphic and I'm going to push a little boundaries with it. Okay…Enjoy chapter 2 :P)

"Goddamnit, Kyle!" Stan whispered angrily.

They were in their bedroom having a rather heated argument. It was the first one they'd had in a while and Kyle was shocked at Stan's behavior.

"What? What, Stan?" he retaliated, getting into his face.

"You know what…I'm fucking sick of this. He's been here for like three fucking weeks now and he hasn't lifted a finger to get a new place! Not too mention he's up your ass all the time!" Stan insisted, stepping a little further. They always did this when they fought.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle demanded, looking a little shocked, "you think _Eric_ is into _me_? Eric Cartman…into _me_?"

Stan stared at him, doing his best to keep a straight face. Though he had to admit, hearing Kyle say it made him feel a little ridiculous.

"You know what, Stan…you're being a real asshole. Seriously. For one thing, even if Eric was into me, which is fucking ridiculous, do you seriously not trust me to do the right thing? Do you really think that little of me? After seven years, you think I would just hop in the sack with someone just like that?"

Stan looked down at his feet, a little ashamed as Kyle scolded him. Still, there were so many things happening between the two of them he couldn't ignore.

"Fuck off Kyle," he finally spat out, realizing he didn't want to back down. Something was off and he knew it. The sinking feeling he was constantly starting to feel in his stomach wasn't nothing, "maybe nothing's happened between the two of you yet but it will. I can see the way you guys act with each other…you flirt with him, too, Kyle!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Jesus…this is so goddamn stupid!" Kyle insisted, throwing his hands into the air, rolling his eyes and dropping them to his side. As much as he wanted to help Eric out having him stay with them was obviously causing strain on his relationship with Stan. He was starting to wonder if it was worth it. Still, somewhere deep down he had to admit there were times he found himself getting closer to Eric than he should.

"No it's not, Kyle…I know what the fuck I've seen!" Stan retaliated, jealousy boiling up in his chest.

Kyle folded his arms across his chest and looked down at his feet. He was clearly angry and, as much as Stan hated it, he sort of wanted Kyle to feel like shit. After all, for the past few weeks watching him grow closer and closer to Eric was starting to get under his skin. He wanted him to be as heavily stress ridden as he was, so if leaving without having resolved a fight was what it took he didn't mind.

"Don't you have a show?" Kyle finally spat out, wanting Stan to leave.

Stan gritted his teeth before begrudgingly walking to their closet and snatching his guitar out, flipping Kyle off before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He stomped down the hall angrily, irritated once he realized Eric was in the living room.

Eric knew they were fighting, though they had kept the volume down for most of it so he hadn't had the pleasure of hearing what about. He could imagine though. Nonetheless, he was a little sheepish as he looked up towards Stan. He knew he was furious.

"Have a good show," he offered, his phone sitting idly in his lap. He had been playing with it for a while, trying to occupy himself until Stan and Kyle were done having their bitch fight.

"Fuck you, Eric!" Stan shouted as he stopped in his tracks, glaring at Cartman. Cartman just stared blankly at him, seemingly disinterested in Stan's rage. It enraged Stan all the more.

"I'm over this bullshit, Eric. Get your ass off of my couch and find your own place. I want you out of my fucking house!" he demanded.

As he yelled Kyle made his way into the living room.

"Jesus, Stan…stop it!" he demanded, stepping into his boyfriend's face.

"I'm fucking taking care of the problem, Kyle!" he defended himself.

"Goddamnit, Stan!" Kyle suddenly yelled, stomping his foot.

Eric watched, a little surprised. He didn't expect Kyle to come to his defense.

"Whatever…I'm over this bullshit. Fix it Kyle," Stan insisted before he stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Kyle glared at the door for a minute before throwing his hands into the air.

"Goddamnit!" he shouted.

Eric looked him over, trying to decide what was an appropriate response. He wasn't sure if Kyle was mad at him too.

"I'm sorry I've been here so long…" he began, trying to feel him out. He wanted to stay just a little bit longer. He could've had a place very easily if he'd wanted, but he didn't. All he wanted was to be near Kyle.

"Don't be. Stan's just being a dick," Kyle spat out as he huffed his way over to the couch, plopping down beside Eric. He had fallen pretty close and their legs were touching which caused a pit to form in Eric's stomach. Fuck; the feel of his warmth. It drove him mad.

"Uh…kewl…" he said, unsure of how he should act. Was this his opportunity? After all, he and Stan had just had a pretty sizeable argument. In fact, he'd never seen the two of them yell at each other like that.

"Fuck…I don't know what's going on," Kyle sighed as he leaned back into the couch, his shoulders touching Eric's. They were so fucking close. Eric felt his entire body tense.

"Well…uh…you guys are probably just having a rough spot or whatever," Eric said, trying to be consoling. He didn't want to be overly aggressive; then it might be obvious that he was relishing in the fact that he and Stan were having troubles.

Kyle let out a deep sigh before resting his head on Eric's shoulder. Fuck; Eric felt like he could just die.

"Yeah…I guess…it just sucks. Things just haven't been right between us for the last week or so…it'll fix itself…right?"

Eric swallowed, trying to calm himself. He was aroused at Kyle's touch.

"Uh, yeah…totally."

Kyle blew some air out of his mouth, causing his lips to hum a bit as he sort of cuddled up to Eric. He couldn't help himself. He'd been feeling sort of attracted to him since he'd started staying with them. He knew it was wrong but, he figured, so long as he didn't cross any boundaries, it was okay to flirt. Right?

"Eric…can I ask you something?" he said lazily. He seemed as though he was getting pretty tired.

"Yeah, sure. What is it Jew?"

"Is Stan right?"

Eric wasn't sure what he meant. He hadn't been able to hear them.

"About what?"

Kyle sighed, wrapping one of his arms around Eric's, pulling himself closer.

"Stan thinks you have a thing for me. Is he right?"

Eric felt his heart start to pound heavily in his chest. Stan was on to him.

"Um…well…if I was…which this is no admission of guilt what-so-ever, but…if I was…would you tell Stan?"

Kyle lifted his feet up onto the couch, nuzzling Eric a bit. He was feeling very aroused.

"No…"

Eric felt his stomach completely drop as he started to breath shallowly with excitement. He'd been waiting for this opportunity for so goddamn long. Kyle lifted his head up a bit, causing Eric to turn his head. They were sharing very intense eye contact, just a breath away from one another. Fuck, Eric felt like his head was spinning. In all honesty, Kyle felt it too.

Not only was Eric extremely attractive, he was curious. He had never had anyone but Stan since they'd gotten together so young. Not too mention the excitement of the fact that, if he were to kiss Eric right then, he would be cheating.

They stayed this way for a few moments, trying to decide if they should go through with this. Eric wanted so badly to taste Kyle's tongue, but he didn't want to be the one to initiate the kiss. Kyle, on the other hand, was just trying to decide if he could live with himself afterwards.

No. He couldn't.

He let out a deep breath as he averted his eyes and pulled his face away. Eric fluttered his eyes and let them roll into the back of his head as he released the tension in his body. Goddamnit; he was so close.

"I…I'm sorry…" Kyle said shamefully as he stood up from the couch, running both of his hands through his hair. Shit. He had almost lost control of himself.

Eric looked down at his lap, struggling to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah…yeah okay."

Kyle stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggled to find words. He had nothing.

"I'm, uh…just gonna go lay down."

"Yup," Eric replied, averting his gaze. He didn't want to see him. He couldn't bear to see him.

Kyle hovered awkwardly for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and heading towards his room. He couldn't face Eric for another second. Stan was right. Shit wasn't okay.

After Kyle had left the room Eric felt like he could release the last of his tension. His body felt physically exhausted. It took a toll to be so close to having something you'd yearned for damn near your whole life and have it taken away.

"Shit…" he whispered to himself as he put his head in his hands and started to cry quietly. He needed to get high.

…

Stan was quietly sitting at the bar, wallowing in his own misery. The band had all left due to prior obligations. It had been a pretty good show, despite his foul mood. At least that was something.

He let out a sigh as he took a sip of his beer, looking around the bar listlessly. He didn't like leaving Eric and Kyle alone. In all honesty, he was afraid to go home because he wasn't sure what he would walk in on. That was why he'd decided to stay and have himself a drink. It gave them time to finish up if they were, indeed, fucking.

He felt his stomach lurch, causing him to cradle it with his hand. Fuck. He couldn't shake the feeling that Kyle was cheating. Of course, jealousy had a funny way of planting just the smallest seed of doubt into it's victim's brains and blossoming into a full blown monster. It could destroy even the best of relationships.

Of course, if Stan had the balls to be honest with himself, he would know why he felt this way. It wasn't because he didn't trust Kyle.

It was because he didn't trust himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 3 – Bullet with Butterfly Wings

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Thank you so much for the kind words. I am so happy you guys are reading! Seriously, I can't even express how much your encouragement helps me write these things! Here we go…chapter 3! Also, don't worry…I will dedicate an adequate amount of time to each pairing. They will be spread apart and come together and whatnot in a certain way.)

Stan stood in front of the stage, respectfully watching the band that played after his. He was drinking a beer and hanging out with his band mates Allen, Steve and Matt. It had felt good to get out and play tonight. He needed to blow off some steam with the problems he and Kyle were having at home.

Things had steadily been growing worse with him and Kyle. Eric had been living with them for over a month now and things had been a little awkward. For one thing, Kyle and Eric had been disturbingly close and affectionate when he'd first moved in. A couple of weeks ago, however, it had abruptly stopped, which concerned him. He wasn't stupid; he knew something happened. He just didn't have any proof, so he wasn't going to open his mouth. He figured ignorance was bliss. He'd already resolved that, whatever transpired between the two of them, he'd forgiven Kyle.

At least that's what he kept telling himself. He still found his mind wandering over all the worst case scenarios pretty frequently. Did they kiss? Did Eric fuck him? Did Kyle fuck Eric? Did they blow each other? How far had they taken it? It literally made him sick to his stomach thinking about all of the intimate things his boyfriend and Cartman could've done with each other. Sometimes, when he went over all of the horrible scenarios in his head, he would even imagine they were doing it just to spite him. He wouldn't put it past Eric. He had done plenty of crazy things in his life to get what he wanted.

The question was, though, what the fuck _did _Eric want? He'd obviously come to stay with them for a purpose. He'd been there way too long for it to be 'just getting on his feet'. His worst fear was that he had come for Kyle. Aside from that his mind wandered upon other possibilities. Maybe he was stealing from them for drug money?

It didn't really matter. The facts were he didn't trust Eric and he knew he had some sort of angle.

"Dude…you okay?" Allen, his bassist, asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine," Stan replied listlessly. He had been drinking for quite a while and he was starting to get a little drunk.

Allen looked him over, not really believing him.

"You and Kyle okay?"

Stan swallowed another sip of his beer before smiling and shaking his head a bit.

"Not really, but that's okay."

Fuck. He hated it when he got drunk. He would always be far more blunt with people than he would sober.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"This asshole, Eric Cartman…kid I grew up with…he's been staying with us. I think they're fucking."

Allen's eyes widened a bit.

"What? Why do you think that?"

Stan sighed, leaned his elbow up on the bar and propped his head up with his hand as he looked at his band mate with all sincerity.

"I…I don't know. No real reason I guess…I just sort of…feel it."

"Pffft…that's a bunch of bullshit man. You can't accuse someone of cheating without a real reason!"

Stan narrowed his eyes a bit, confused.

"Well, why not? Don't I feel this way for a reason? Shouldn't I trust my instincts and all?"

Allen raised his eyebrows and smiled at him, looking like he thought what Stan had just said was hysterical.

"Fuck no! Trust me…I've had many a relationship end over some bullshit like that. That's not instinct, dumbass. It's jealousy. Jealousy without a cause, too."

Stan stared at him, utterly dumbfounded.

"Jealousy without a cause…?"

"Yeah, jackass. Jealousy without a cause. Look at you…sittin' here at the bar gettin' all liquored up. For what? Because you have a _feeling _that something _might _be happening? How fucking stupid is that, man?"

Stan swallowed hard. Maybe Allen was right?

"Well…but what if they are and I just ignore it?"

Allen shook his head, "Dude. I'm not telling you to turn a blind eye. I'm just sayin' there's no sense in acting like you've already caught them or something. Sure, keep your eyes open. If you see something legitimate, by all means _then _come out to the bar. Call me and I'll be the first one sittin' here drinking your sorrows away wit' ya. I'm jus' sayin'…until that day comes, you have no right throwing around these accusations. I mean, have you asked Kyle about it?"

Stan looked down at his beer, ashamed.

"Yeah, yeah I've asked."

Allen raised his eyebrows, "And…?"

Stan sighed, looking towards the ceiling, "…and he said nothing is going on. He told me I'm crazy and that I was being an asshole."

"Tha's right. Because you are bein' an asshole," Allen said, holding up his beer before taking a dramatic sip. He was such a character.

Stan laughed a little bit, "okay, okay. You win."

Allen smirked at him, "okay…so let's have another beer, watch this band and then I'll take your drunk ass home."

"Yeah, alright," Stan replied, feeling significantly better.

…

Kyle was at work and Eric was losing it. He'd been coming out of his skin sitting in that empty apartment. He hated being in the company of himself. Not to mention he'd been coming off of the drugs.

In an effort to win some affection from Kyle he hadn't taken them for the last twenty-four hours. He was so deeply distraught over Kyle's coldness since the night they'd almost kissed. Not only did he treat him like he was insignificant the majority of the time, he was sometimes just flat out mean. It reminded him so much of their childhood. Except, this time, he wasn't going to retaliate with rage. He knew it wouldn't work. Kyle never responded well to immature lashing out. Coming off the drugs was the only thing he could think of to get him to notice him.

"Fuuuuccccckkkkk!" he hollered out, on the verge of tears. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, sweating profusely. He felt sick. He was cold and hot all at once, his head spinning and body screaming for more coke. It was more than he could bear, especially alone. Luckily for him, Stan was already coming through the door.

"Jesus…Eric, are you okay?" Stan asked, seeming to be a little drunk as he clumsily walked towards him.

"No…no, fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"What issit!" Stan asked, genuinely concerned as he sat down beside Eric, putting his hands on his side.

"The coke…I want some fucking coke…" he whined.

Oh shit. He was coming off of it.

"Where is it?" Stan asked, not really sure what he should do.

"No…no…I can't have it. I want it…I can't though…I can't…" he gasped as he held onto his stomach. He was literally writhing in pain.

"Jesus…okay…okay…" Stan muttered, hovering over his friend. He couldn't explain why he was so concerned…he just was, "well…what can I do for you?"

Eric had started to cry at this point as he reached up and grabbed Stan's jacket.

"I don't know…help me, please, please help me…!"

Stan felt himself start to panic. In that moment he didn't know what else to do.

"C'mere…" he said as he laid himself down next to Eric and threw his arms around him, caressing him tightly.

Eric sobbed into his chest as he rocked him back and forth gently, shushing him all the while. Stan did this for several minutes, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Basically, he was doing anything he could think of to comfort him. It took about twenty minutes or so, but he was able to get him to calm down.

"See…everything's okay…" Stan cooed as he rested his head atop Eric's, still rubbing the back of his head supportively. He was still shaking a bit, but the theatrical tantrum seemed to have stopped.

Eric continued to shake lightly and sniffle for a bit before he pulled his head away and made eye contact with Stan's captivating blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, utterly confused. He knew Stan loathed him. He also knew Stan was aware of his desire for Kyle. It just didn't make any sense.

Stan laid his head down on the ground before letting out a sigh.

"Fuck…I dunno…because. You're my friend."

Eric was still shaking a bit as he spoke.

"You know I'm in love with Kyle, though…don't you?"

Stan felt his stomach sink a bit, though not as sickening as it normally was.

"I had my suspicions," he replied cautiously.

Eric narrowed his eyes at him, "so…then why are you helping me? How can you call me your friend? The only reason I'm here is because I want to take him away from you."

Stan could feel himself starting to get angry, and not just with Eric.

"Has anything happened between you guys?" he spat out, feeling a little confrontational. Alcohol had a way of bringing that out in him.

"No," Eric replied, not bothering to break his gaze. He'd be damned if Stan was going to best him.

"You know why?" Stan continued, wanting to piss Eric off, "because you'll never have him. He's mine. He loves me. He'll never love you because you're a piece of racist, druggie shit!"

Eric felt his cheeks get hot. He was angry too.

"Fuck you Stan. I can do everything you do and more for him. Plus I can do it better! You think you can fuck him good? You can't even imagine the things I would do to him!"

Stan gritted his teeth, grabbing Eric's arm and pulling him in. He was furious.

"Fuck you, Eric! Maybe you think you can do what I do for him, but you'll _never_ fucking know! He's _never _going to be yours! Get that through your crack filled head!"

Eric grabbed onto Stan's jacket with the arm that was currently being held captive, trying his best to dominate the situation.

"I will have him, Stan. Mark my words he _will_ be mine. And when I have him…when he's screaming out my name while I fuck his brains out…you won't be anything but a goddamn insignificant memory!"

That was all Stan could take.

"You think you're so much better than me! Fuck you!" he shouted before yanking on Eric's arm and pulling him forward, forcefully locking his lips with him.

Stan was surprised at himself as he feverishly made out with Eric, not really sure whether he enjoyed or loathed the way it felt. Whatever it was, he could feel his body getting hotter than he'd ever been as he continued to Squeeze Eric's arm.

Eric was also caught of guard as he slid his tongue over and under Stan's, enjoying the sweetness of his breath. For a night of drinking his mouth was a pleasant place to be exploring at the moment. Perhaps it had just been too long since he'd had physical contact. He really wasn't sure. The only thing he did know was that, if he could get one of them to cheat, Kyle would be his.

"You want me?" Eric urged breathlessly between kisses.

"Shut the fuck up!" Stan whispered harshly, "I hate you!" he continued as he rolled Eric over onto his back and straddled him, kissing him desperately. He wasn't sure why he wanted him so bad. The only thing he knew was that this was the real reason he didn't trust Kyle. He was thinking of what he would do if he were in a sexual situation with another. He would cheat.

"Fuck you!" Eric said, a little louder as he shoved Stan off of him. Stan's back hit the couch as he stared at him a little confused.

Eric crawled over to him and sat on top of his lap, grabbing the back of his head and pushing their lips together once more, "I'm on top asshole…"

Stan wanted to protest but, for whatever reason, decided he should probably do what Eric told him if he wanted to get laid. They kissed passionately as Eric unbuttoned Stan's hipster ass pants, yanking them down.

"Fuck!" Stan gasped breathlessly as he Eric broke their kiss and started to please him with his mouth.

The warmth was almost more than Stan could bear as he placed his hand on the back of Eric's head, trying to set his pace. Eric slapped it away, not wanting to be dominated in any shape or form. Stan was a little frustrated by this. He was always the dominant one with Kyle. In a moment of irritation he grabbed Eric's hair and yanked him up, shoving him back onto his back and yanking his pants down. Eric couldn't help but smile as Stan started to go down on him. The power struggle was a little fun for him; especially because he knew it wasn't for Stan.

Eric responded by grabbing Stan's hair and forcing his pace. Stan tried to slap his hand away as had been done to him, but was unable as Eric thrust himself forward into his mouth. He had definitely bested him.

This went on for several minutes before Eric finally lifted Stan's head and pushed him back to the side of the couch.

"Turn over," Eric demanded, his heart pounding in his chest.

"No…" Stan protested, not wanting to be dominated.

Eric, in a moment of genuine desire, rolled his eyes and sighed, "please…?"

Stan looked him over for a moment, breathing heavily as he tried to decide if he would let Eric have him.

"There's no turning back from this…" he said softly.

"Not for you there isn't...I will have Kyle whether we fuck or not," Eric insisted.

Stan rolled his eyes, not sure how that logic made sense. Still, he wanted to go through with this. He'd never had anyone other than Kyle and, in all honesty, he was curious.

"Okay, fine," he agreed as he let himself onto the couch, laying on his stomach.

Eric smirked as he made his way atop Stan's back and gently eased himself inside him. Stan let out a few pained cries. He hardly ever did this with Kyle.

"Shhh…it's okay hippie…" Eric whispered into his ear.

Stan had his face buried into the couch cushion, trying to hide just how much pain he was in, "just fuck me!" he demanded.

Eric took that as the go-ahead and started to pick up the pace. For the first few minutes Stan felt like he was going to die. Eric was quite a bit bigger than Kyle was so it took some adjusting. However, it wasn't long before he was gasping with pleasure.

"Okay…okay!" he started to yell as he felt himself start to orgasm.

Eric sped up and allowed himself to climax with him, the both of them shuddering in the complete ecstasy of the other.

Once finished Eric allowed himself to fall backwards, leaning into the armrest of the chair. Stan pulled himself up and sat in the center of the couch, unable to wrap his head around what had just happened.

It was several moments before either of them could look at the other and, once they did, Stan felt stranger than he'd ever felt in his life. He had just cheated on Kyle. He'd cheated on Kyle with Eric Cartman. Eric Cartman was in love with Kyle.

What. The. Fuck.

"I…uh…I'm gonna go lay down…" Stan finally said as he redressed himself. He seemed like he was in a daze, which made Eric feel just the slightest twinge of guilt. He hadn't meant to let things get this far. It was one thing to steal Kyle away; it was another to play mind games like this.

"Uh…yeah…" he replied, a little surprised at just how bad he suddenly felt.

He watched as Stan shamefully disappeared from the living room, leaving Eric to himself once more.

Perhaps this had been a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 4 – Bang and Blame

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: you guys are all too kind. I'm so happy to read your lovely reviews! I'm really stoked on this story! Sorry it seemed a bit rushed. This plot has a LOT of things that are going to happen so I'm picking and choosing the areas I focus on…hopefully it all comes together nicely. I promise to spend more time on this chapter :D Thank you for the honest feedback :) I always appreciate it. As always, thanks for reading guys and thanks for the faves!)

Stan's head felt foggy as he slowly trudged down the hallway. He had managed to dress himself upon waking, though hadn't done much in the way of making himself up. He simply threw a backwards hat on as he walked into the living room, irritated immediately at the sight of Kyle and Eric having breakfast at the table together.

"Good morning, babe!" Kyle said happily as he hopped up and gave Stan a warm kiss on the cheek, embracing him as he did so. It was the first time in a while he'd showed such affection and it threw Stan off. However, as he returned the embrace and made eye contact with Eric he was satisfied to see jealousy in his eyes. Of course he wasn't sure who he was jealous of now.

"Morning. How was work last night?" he asked, having himself a seat beside Kyle's chair.

"It was okay…same ol' same ol'," Kyle replied as he poured Stan a cup of coffee and returned to his seat, placing it before his boyfriend.

He wasn't sure why but he just felt like he wanted to be affectionate. He and Stan had been having such a hard time he figured if he just went out of his way a little bit maybe things would get better. Not to mention it distracted him from Eric. As tempting as it was to go there he knew he could never cheat on Stan. He loved him too much.

As he sat there drinking his coffee and thinking about ways he could make things better with the man he'd been so madly in love with all of these years, Stan's head was in a completely different place. He had been staring Eric down, who wasn't going to budge. He hated him. He hated him so goddamn much. Yet, at the same time, he kind of wanted to fuck him again. He couldn't really explain it. It had just been so different from what he and Kyle shared and he found that to be pretty appealing. It also didn't hurt that they had so much anger and tension between them. It made for some good sex, he had to admit.

Eric, of course, was thinking along extremely different lines. He knew that if he could just get this little affair rolling with Stan he could have Kyle. Kyle would _never _forgive Stan for cheating, but he could possibly forgive Cartman for sleeping with him. As long as he told him it was only to distract himself from the fact that he really loved Kyle, which was partially true. Sure, Stan was attractive and Eric really did have a certain amount of genuine care for him, but he was standing in the way of what he wanted; he simply couldn't have it.

"Baby," Kyle said softly as he leaned in close to Stan, rubbing the back of his head affectionately.

"What is it?" Stan asked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking lovingly at Kyle. His emerald eyes were piercing. He really did feel bad that he had cheated. Kyle adored him so fucking much.

"I have to go to work in a minute, but I was thinking…why don't you and I go out and get some dinner or something, just the two of us?"

Stan felt his stomach drop a bit. Dinner…a date? Fuck. They hadn't been alone in quite some time. It really did sound nice. Of course, then he would just be alone with Kyle; that meant he would have to deal with what he'd done. The guilt was there, but it wasn't full blown yet. He knew if he were to be intimate with Kyle it would become overwhelming. Still, he had no real reason to say no.

"Yeah, of course babe."

Kyle smiled happily before standing up and grabbing his keys off of the counter.

"Okay…I'll see you tonight," he said as he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Stan's lips.

Stan smiled at him, watching as he waved goodbye to Eric and left. Shit, now he had to face Cartman by himself. He really didn't want to. Perhaps he could make an excuse and leave the house for a while…

Eric was sipping his coffee casually, looking at Stan amusedly. It was annoying how un-phased he was; of course it was classic Cartman to be that way. Eric knew it was bothering Stan how calm and collected he was acting so he was going to keep that persona going. Truth was, however, he was a little distraught. He felt somewhere deep down that it had been a big mistake for him to sleep with Stan. As much as he wanted to think Kyle would forgive him for sleeping with him he wasn't sure that he would. They had had a moment before hand so that sort of meant, in his eyes anyway, that Kyle had laid claim on him. Do people forgive each other for stuff like that? He really couldn't be certain.

Finally, Stan cleared his throat.

"So, uh…this stays between you and me, right? You know…last night?"

Eric stared at him, narrowing his eyes a bit. Stan couldn't help but note that Eric had grown into a pretty goddamn good-looking guy. His brown hair was always tossled just a bit, which he found sexy as all hell. And those fucking hazel eyes of his…they were so goddamn piercing. Not to mention his physique wasn't half bad. He wasn't nearly as fit as Stan was, but the weight loss had done wonders for him; Especially in his face. He had such a fucking baby face. Stan couldn't help but feel a little self-loathing at the fact that he was admiring the physical attractiveness of a life long dipshit.

Still…there was just something about him.

"That depends…" Eric started to reply, his thumb gently caressing the side of his beverage. He had to play his cards right.

"On what?" Stan demanded, irritated. Of course Cartman was going to play games with him. He was always playing games.

"Well…there's a few ways this can play out, the way I see it. Let's take a look at our options, shall we?"

Stan rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He had to admit though, it probably wouldn't hurt to mull over the different ways shit could go down.

"Okay…what?" he said begrudgingly. He hated playing games like this. It was part of why his relationship with Kyle had always been so effortless; they were always open and honest. They'd never tried to trick or manipulate the other. It had just always worked. He couldn't understand why things were getting so complicated just because one stupid fucking moron from their childhood had decided to stay with them.

"Well…okay, first option. Neither of us says anything ever. Kyle goes forward blissfully ignorant and you and I continue this little war of ours to see who gets him…which we of course know will end in my favor."

Stan rolled his eyes though decided to keep his mouth shut and hear him out.

"Then, we have our second option. This could play out one of two ways. Either _you _tell Kyle what we did and he more than likely dumps your whoring ass, or _I _can tell Kyle and he dumps your whoring ass. Or…maybe he forgives you and stays and I get kicked out…this is the _only _reason I'm even _considering _not telling him."

Stan nodded. That was true; it was risky for the both of them to tell him.

"Okay…so what's our last option?"

Eric smiled a little deviously at him before leaning over the table and speaking quietly as though they were being listened to. Stan couldn't help but lean forward, too. He was fairly intrigued.

"Well…our last option is that we all just have it out with each other. You know…we just all fuck and get it out of the way and see where we stand afterwards."

Stan let out a sudden laugh, leaning back in his chair and holding his hand over his mouth to try and contain himself.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" Eric demanded, genuinely pissed at his reaction.

Stan continued to chuckle though managed to calm himself and respond, still smirking the entire time.

"Nothing…it's just…that's fucking insane, that's all. All three of us fucking? Like…at once? No fuckin' way dude…that's a bunch of bullshit waiting to happen."

Eric shrugged and leaned back in his chair, looking at the ground.

"I'm just saying…then we could all just, you know, put it out there and see what we feel afterwards. I mean, eventually we're all going to fuck each other at some point anyway."

Stan felt his stomach drop again. Eric really did think he was going to fuck Kyle.

"Dude, there's no way Kyle has sex with you. I promise you that…he would _never _cheat on me. He's better than that."

"He's better than you," Eric retaliated.

Stan abruptly shut his mouth, guilt washing over him. Jesus, he was right. He had totally screwed Kyle over. How could he have done that? After all those years? With all the love he harbored for him, and God knows he did. He loved him so fucking much it actually physically pained him at times. What the fuck was he thinking? And not only did he cheat, he cheated with fucking Eric Cartman? It was absolutely mind blowing.

Eric watched as Stan relished in shame, feeling the slightest pang of sympathy. He couldn't really explain it but he found himself sort of giving a shit about how Stan felt. He really shouldn't have manipulated the situation like he had. Though…as he thought about it he did realize that he hadn't started it. Stan had kissed him first.

Why had he done that?

"C'mon, Stan. It's really not that bad…people cheat every day. You're human, you fucked up. It happens," Eric said, unexpectedly.

Stan jerked his head up, meeting Eric's eyes. He looked very distraught.

"Yeah but… it's Kyle."

Eric nodded at him. True. It was Kyle. Kyle Broflovski was the sweetest, most genuine and caring person anyone could hope to meet. How could anyone do anything to hurt someone as good as he? Eric let out a very burdened sigh before reaching out and putting his hand atop Stan's.

"It'll be alright. I won't tell him…you don't have to either. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Stan bit his lower lip and looked away from him, struggling to hold back tears of guilt.

"Yeah, but it's gonna fuckin' kill me," he admitted.

Eric opened his mouth to say something but was surprisingly interrupted by Stan, who was forcing tearful eye contact with him.

"And do you know what the worst part is, Eric?"

Eric shook his head no, eyes wide with curiosity. Stan sniffled a bit, allowing a tear to fall down his cheek as he continued to look into Cartman's goddamn hazel eyes.

"The worst part is…I want to do it again…"

Eric felt a very heavy pit form in his stomach as his eyes carefully observed Stan's face. He was serious. Cartman swallowed hard, his hand still resting on top of Stan's. He wasn't sure what else to do so he squeezed it assuringly.

"Uh…I…" he stammered a bit, totally stumped. He hadn't expected that.

Stan bit his lip once more before slowly leaning towards Eric. Cartman was frozen, not entirely sure if he wanted to go through with this. It was so goddamn confusing. On the one hand, he pined for Kyle so bad. It literally felt like, when Kyle was in the room, he was pulling on his heart, yanking it towards him forcefully. On the other hand, Stan was here, he was interested and he was making himself readily available. It was hard to say no; especially because Marsh was so goddamn sexy.

Eric swallowed hard as Stan pressed his forehead to his, blue eyes staring down at his lips as he flirted with the disaster that was their sexual desire.

"You don't want this," Eric insisted, though didn't bother to move. He couldn't make up his mind.

"No…I don't…I fucking hate you Eric…but I love the taste of your skin…" he said breathlessly.

Eric's stomach was aching so badly as he hovered there. He couldn't take it. It was just too much.

Eric fluttered his eyes closed and gently pressed his lips to Stan's, a little frightened to go through with it.

Truth was they were both terrified, but it was an attraction too strong to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 5 – Tearing Me Apart

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Again…this story is very sexual. I hope I'm not over doing it on the sex scenes but it's all relevant to the story. I'm not trying to write pure smut I swear…it's just a way to make the characters arrive to pivotal moments and such. )

"Here," Stan urged, handing Eric a bottle of grape flavored cough syrup. They had already slept together and Stan was just waiting for Kyle to get home from work so they could go on their dinner date. He had showered, thrown on his black fedora along with a nice suit jacket, 'Jello Biafra' T shirt, skinny jeans and Dr. Martins. He looked pretty goddamn spectacular.

"What is this for?" Eric asked. He had been sitting on the couch staring at the TV, which had been switched off, struggling with the cravings his body was having to get high. This was the longest he'd been sober in years and he was beginning to feel that it would be easier to just give up. Of course, if he did he knew he would never have Kyle.

He needed to have Kyle.

"It will help you with withdrawal. I checked it out on my phone and it said this will help curb your cravings."

Eric narrowed his eyes at Stan, a look of total confusion painting it's way across his face. Why the fuck would Stan go out of his way for him like that? Did he care?

"Don't look too much into it man…just take it," Stan said, knowing what Eric was thinking. Of course that had been a lie. He really was starting to grow rather fond of Eric. Sure, there was a deep, deep hatred running through his veins for him. Just below the surface of all the thick layers of hate, however, there was a very slight affection budding. Sex always complicated things, didn't it?

Eric nodded, graciously taking the cough medicine. Stan wandered into the kitchen as Eric took a swig of the cough medicine. He really hoped it helped because he was having a pretty difficult time. He wasn't going to throw another tantrum like he had the night before, but it was really hard. This was, in fact, the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. It was worth it if he could have Kyle.

As if on cue, Kyle walked through the door, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. He looked a little tired.

"Hey, Baby…how was work?" Stan asked as he walked over to Kyle and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands just above his ass.

Kyle smirked at him, a little caught off guard. Stan hadn't been overly affectionate for a while.

"It was good…you look nice," he replied, noting that Stan had really gone out of his way to dress up. Not to mention he was wearing Kyle's favorite cologne. He found himself wanting to skip dinner and just go to the bedroom.

"Thanks," Stan said as he leaned in a planted a kiss on Kyle's lips. It was meant to be quick, but Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck and held onto it for a few seconds. He was thrilled to have Stan treating him so well. What he didn't know was that, not only was Stan genuinely in love with him, he was being driven by a massive amount of guilt over the sex he'd had just hours earlier with Eric.

"Okay, so…I'm gonna go freshen up and then we're out of here," Kyle said once they'd broken their kiss. Stan smiled affectionately at him before lightly smacking his ass, giving him the go-ahead.

Kyle was all smiles as he disappeared down the hall. Stan, despite it all, was smiling as well. That was, until he met Eric's disapproving gaze from the couch. His stomach lurched once their eyes met and he instantly fell into shame. That was pretty lame of him to kiss Kyle like that in front of him.

As he looked at Eric, though, he found himself wondering just what he was mad about? Was it the fact that he was kissing Kyle and he wanted him so bad? Or was it, perhaps, a little jealousy since they'd started sleeping together? Either way, he wasn't sure if he liked it. On the one hand, if it was Kyle he wasn't going to let Eric have him. Kyle belonged to him and only him. On the other hand, if he wanted him that made him uncomfortable, too. He was still very much in love with Kyle and, at the moment, he was fairly certain he would never leave him. They simply had too much history together. Still…that little, tiny, miniscule part of him that had affection for Eric couldn't help but enjoy his jealousy just the slightest bit.

"Alright, babe…let's go!" Kyle announced as he came out, looking stunning as always. His red hair was only a bit wavy in his eyes and he was wearing a black leather jacket, green shirt and skinny jeans that were tucked into black snow boots.

Stan smiled at him and threw his arm around his shoulders. As he led Kyle towards the door he couldn't help but look at Eric, rubbing it in his face with his eyes that he had Kyle on his arm.

"Later, Cartman," Kyle said cheerily as he turned around and flashed him that captivating smile of his.

Eric swallowed hard as he looked the both of them over, realizing that on one level or another, he was envious of them both.

"Bye Eric," Stan said, a little tauntingly, as the two of them disappeared out the front door.

Once they were gone Eric let out a long whine as he fell onto his side on the couch, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over his face. Once the pillow was secured he started to scream into it as loud as he could. He was so goddamn frustrated. He was so fucking in love with Kyle and he was growing tired of dreaming about him. It was this constant pull towards him that he couldn't fight. It wasn't fair. How could he be so goddamn in love with someone and they don't feel the same? Nothing in the world hurt more, of that he was certain.

There were so many brief moments of hope, almost like Kyle toyed with him. He was exhausted by the endless hours he'd spent analyzing whether or not Kyle could possibly just have the capacity to love him, let alone actually love him. He found himself saying he would even settle for being Kyle's on the side guy if he had to. It didn't matter, so long as he could have him. He just had to have him.

It wasn't long before he'd stopped screaming into the pillow and started to sob helplessly into it. He let the tears flow harder than he ever had in his life. He literally was incapacitated as the tears forced themselves out, his shoulders heaving as long, loud and heartbreaking sighs bellowed out of his chest. He was having one of the biggest meltdowns he'd ever had in his life and it was all because of the fact that he knew, deep down inside, he could never, ever call Kyle Broflovski his.

…

Kyle and Stan were seated at a very small table, a candle burning softly in the center of it illuminating the both of them. The restaurant was dark, creating an intimately romantic environment. They had already received their meals, Kyle having some sort of fancy pasta and Stan just enjoying a small bowl of soup and a salad. Their hands were linked as they leaned in towards each other. They weren't really all that hungry, it was more about restoring their intimacy.

"This place is really nice," Kyle said.

"Yeah…it is, huh? Never been here before," Stan admitted. He'd just picked the restaurant because he'd heard good things about it.

"Me either," Kyle replied, looking around and smirking. Stan couldn't help but feel a comforting warmth as he looked his boyfriend over. It was nice to see him so happy. Honestly, Stan felt more relaxed than he'd felt in weeks. There was just a certain familiarity and comfort to be had when he was around Kyle. He knew his demeanor, he knew the way he spoke and moved…he knew damn near everything about him. It was safe and he liked that. Very different from Eric, who was unpredictable and, well…dangerous.

"I love you," Stan suddenly said, squeezing Kyle's hand tightly. It caught his lover a little off guard. Stan smiled towards him as their eyes met. God, Kyle was so fucking stunning. He was seriously a gem. Sure, Eric was attractive in a sort of rugged way, but Kyle…Kyle was fucking elegant.

"I love you, too," Kyle said warmly, though he harbored a slightly pained look. Stan felt his stomach drop. Did he know?

"What's the matter babe?"

Kyle swallowed before letting out a troubled sigh, "I have to tell you something, Stan."

Stan was struggling not to get sick as he waited for Kyle to speak. It was a few moments before Kyle restored eye contact and explained himself.

"I, uh…something happened between me and Eric. Nothing physically happened…uh…I just…I had a moment of weakness. We came very close to kissing. I stopped it before it actually happened, but…well…it's been bothering me a lot for the past few weeks and I just wanted to tell you."

Kyle watched nervously as Stan struggled to process what he was being told. It felt like forever as Stan sat there, staring at him blankly. He hadn't moved for quite some time before he swallowed and sort of shrugged, smiling stupidly at Kyle.

"Well…that's okay. I mean…nothing really happened…" Stan said, struggling to swallow his guilt. Of course Kyle had been in the same situation as he was and he'd done the right thing. He wasn't mad at Kyle at all. He was just…guilt ridden.

"Here…" he said softly as he pulled out his wallet and tossed sixty dollars on the table. Kyle watched, a little bewildered, as Stan got up from the table and grabbed Kyle's hand, pulling him out of the restaurant.

"Are you mad at me?" Kyle asked, really confused by the way his boyfriend was acting.

"No…just…hold on," Stan insisted as he unlocked their car and got in. Kyle was standing outside the car as Stan motioned for him to get in.

Kyle quickly made his way to the passenger side and got in, staring at Stan.

"So…what're we doing then?"

"Just hang on," Stan said as he turned the car on and backed out of his space.

Kyle was totally confused as Stan started to drive towards their home.

"I'm sorry…we didn't have to go home over this though…" Kyle insisted, a little hurt at how severely Stan seemed to be reacting.

"We're not going home, babe," he insisted.

Kyle looked him over before raising his eyebrows a bit and leaning back into his seat. He might as well get comfortable. The drive wasn't very long though and, as they pulled up, he couldn't help but smile.

"Stark's pond? Why are we here?" Kyle asked, looking totally excited.

Stan turned the car off and smiled at Kyle, only the moonlight making each other visible.

"For this…" Stan whispered as he leaned over and kissed Kyle affectionately.

Kyle felt his stomach drop at the feel of Stan's lips and tongue exploring his mouth. They'd kissed like this so many times before but, for some reason, this time was different. Kyle felt so much emotion washing over him. They hadn't had sex in a really long time and he almost felt like he could cry as Stan made his way over onto his seat.

Kyle felt his heart start to pound as Stan pulled the lever to lay the seat back.

Luckily the seat went backwards slowly, not ruining the romance of the moment they were having. Kyle was grabbing onto the collar of Stan's jacket, pulling him close as he pushed his tongue in and out of his mouth rhythmically. Stan liked the way Kyle would do that. It made him seem small, which really made Stan feel like more of a man. He'd always been the dominant one in their relationship and it was something he appreciated about Kyle; he'd always been very submissive. It was strange because Kyle was such a fighter with the rest of the world, but when it came to Stan he was just…fuck…he was his perfect, fragile, elegant angel.

"I love you…" Stan whispered, sounding almost like he was going to lose it and start to cry.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" he repeated as he pulled Kyle's jacket and shirt off, trailing kisses down his stomach.

Kyle let out soft moans, sexually frustrated as Stan unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down and continued to kiss his stomach, just above the prize. It was driving him mad.

"Baby…please…" he whined. It had been way too long since they'd had sex and Kyle had been faithful, so he hadn't been sexed in a while.

Stan smiled as he trailed kisses back upwards, sucking on his neck once he'd arrived. He stayed here for a few moments before returning to Kyle's lips. As he kissed Kyle he undid his own pants and lifted Kyle up a bit, letting himself inside.

Kyle rolled his eyes into the back of his head at the feel of his boyfriend. It felt so fucking good.

"Mmmnnnn…" he moaned as Stan slowly made love to him. It wasn't like their usual sex. It was…extremely intimate and romantic. They'd had intimate and slow sex before, but this was something else.

Stan, for one thing, never stopped kissing some part of his body the entire time, which was unusual. Kyle found himself really enjoying the change as Stan continued to move slowly and sensually. It wasn't long before the two of them were covered in sweat, not from physical exertion, but from extreme excitement and arousal.

As they were both about to climax, Kyle grabbed Stan's hair and pushed their faces together, wanting his warmth against him as he came. Their orgasms, though very powerful, were just as gentle as the rest of the experience had been. They shook slightly, though were holding onto each other as though the other would escape.

Once finished, they laid together for quite some time, not really wanting to go home. Neither of them wanted to deal with Cartman because, in that moment, they felt like they always had. Kyle and Stan against the world. They didn't need anyone else. No one could penetrate their bond, no one could get in their way.

No one except, of course, Eric Theodore Cartman.


	6. Chapter 6

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 6 – Nausea

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: I've decided to be mean and leave y'all with a bit of a cliffhanger! :D Thank you again for the reviews. I appreciate your feedback so much!)

"I don't want to do this…" Stan protested between kisses. Part of him meant it.

"Yes you do, hippie…" Eric insisted, desperately pressing his lips to Stan's. They were laying on the bed in Eric's room, Eric on top of him grinding his hips into Stan's seductively as he made out with him.

"I'm serious…me and Kyle have been getting along okay…I think it's time to end this…" Stan insisted, pushing Eric upwards and separating their mouths.

Eric stared down at him stupidly, trying to decide if what he was saying was true. He looked pretty fucking serious.

"The fuck!" Eric demanded as he found himself genuinely angered by Stan's plea for an end. Their little affair had been going on for several weeks now. The two of them fucked every Kyle-free moment they had. In the kitchen; in the bathroom; on the floors; on the couch; in his room; on Stan and Kyle's bed; basically, they fucked anywhere and everywhere they could. The two of them were both insatiable and it always led to explosive, angry sex. They hated each other so very much but, the more they fucked, the more the both of them found themselves wanting it.

Truth be told, the reason Stan wanted to end it wasn't because he and Kyle were getting along. In fact, it was the opposite. While he and Kyle were civil the dynamic of their relationship had greatly shifted in the wake of Stan's affair. Kyle was heavily burdened by the distance the affair was causing. Stan had grown cold and distracted, never bothering to perform a romantic gesture or demonstrate any concern for his lover. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't seem to keep a fucking erection. They hadn't had sex since their date night, which was over two weeks prior. Basically, Stan knew if he kept this shit up he was going to lose Kyle forever and the thought of that terrified him. Still…he'd be lying if he didn't acknowledge the fact that he was starting to have some pretty significant feelings for Eric, despite his best efforts not to.

"I'm sorry…I just think it's time…" Stan continued, averting his eyes. He was ashamed. This entire situation was so ugly.

Eric looked down at Stan, an overwhelming anger and jealousy welling up in his chest. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. How could Stan do this to him? How could he toy with his emotions like this? He was starting to feel like the two of them could really have something. Fuck, he'd even started to lose some of those god-awful feelings he'd harbored for Kyle for so long. Truth was…he was falling in love with Stan and he was falling fast. Of course he knew he'd been stupid to allow this to happen. Stan was no different than Kyle, really. Neither of them thought Eric was worth any more than either a good fuck or a good laugh. He hated himself for thinking he could possibly be anything more.

"Fuck off," Eric mumbled as he got off of Stan and turned his back to him, struggling to calm himself. He was literally seeing red he was so angry.

Stan felt his stomach lurch as he realized how hurt Eric seemed to be. He tried to console himself by saying it was Eric's pride, not his heart, that was hurting. Of course, he knew deep down that was a petty lie.

"Look…dude…it's just time, alright?" Stan defended himself as he stood up and put his hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric forcefully shoved Stan's hand off, turning to face him. His hazel eyes looked like they were about to burst into flame as he spoke angrily.

"Dude! Did you seriously just call me _dude_! The fuck am I to you Stan!" he demanded, unable to control the betrayal he felt. What a low blow to talk to him as though nothing had ever happened.

Stan narrowed his eyes at him, honestly taken aback. Why the fuck did he care so much?

"You're a quick fuck is what you are," he blurted out, immediately regretting it. It simply wasn't true.

Eric shut his mouth and stared at Stan, his hazel eyes showing just the slightest hint of sadness before being replaced by anger once more.

"Fuck you, Stan…you're a piece of shit," Eric spat out before turning around and leaving the room. It was time to turn things up a notch.

Stan stood in the middle of Eric's empty room, allowing his shoulders to drop just a bit. Fuck. He should've never said that. Some how he knew right then and there that shit was going to change…and probably not for the better.

The rest of the day consisted of Eric and Stan avoiding each other, Stan having disappeared into his room and Eric sitting on the couch reminding himself of the importance of sobriety: Kyle. If he couldn't have Stan then, well…fuck it. It didn't matter. He wasn't totally in love with him, not the way he had been with Kyle all of these years. Stan was just a bump in the road; a minor distraction from the real prize. In fact, Eric wouldn't find it too far fetched to consider Stan's affair with him a deliberate attempt at stopping him from having his precious Jew.

Eric couldn't help but grit his teeth at the thought. How could he have been so fucking stupid? Of course that was why Stan had started to fuck him. He had been crazy to think that they could actually share a life together. No, it had all just been one big game to Stan and he didn't give a fuck who he hurt. Well, he'd show him. Tonight was the night…Kyle Broflovski was going to be his and there wasn't a goddamn thing Stan could do to stop him.

"Hey, Eric," Kyle greeted as he stepped into the house, his cheeks a little reddened from the cold. It was snowing pretty hard out.

"Hey, Jew," he responded, smiling brightly. For a moment, he was genuinely breathless. Kyle definitely still had the ability to melt his heart; he figured he probably always would.

"How was your day?" Kyle asked as he stomped his feet on the floor in an attempt to remove the snow from the bottoms of his shoes. He looked so fucking adorable. Eric was suddenly finding himself teetering a very fine line between genuine love and a burning desire for revenge. Did he still love Kyle? Or did he simply want to piss off Stan and win their little game over who got him? He couldn't be sure at this particular moment.

"It was fine," Eric lied, folding his arms across his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kyle, which he seemed to have picked up on. He smiled uncomfortably towards Cartman, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Where's Stan?" he asked as he pulled his boots off and rubbed his hands together. He was freezing still.

"He's in your room being a little bitch," Eric retorted, unable to stop himself from scowling.

Kyle tilted his head a bit as he looked towards Eric questioningly. Eric didn't bother to explain himself. As Kyle sat there trying to figure out his statement, Stan emerged from the room dressed in his usual performance attire. He had another gig tonight.

"Oh shit…" Kyle said, putting his hand to his head, "I totally forgot you had a show tonight…I'm sorry. I stayed late at work…if you want I can get ready real quick?"

Stan had to admit he was pretty pissed at Kyle for forgetting about his show. He always did that. He hardly ever came out to watch his band and it was something that had always bothered him.

"Yeah…please," he replied, not trying to mask his irritation. Guilt instantly washed over Kyle's beautiful face. However, before Kyle began to scurry around and get ready Eric found himself speaking up.

"I'm feeling really sick…I'm just gonna stay here," he said, looking daringly towards Stan. Stan gritted his teeth, knowing damn well what Eric was up to. He found himself wanting to scream as Kyle spoke up.

"Oh…well…shit…that's no fun," he began, causing Stan to shoot him a glare. There was no way this was happening.

"Yeah, too bad," Stan spat out, shooting Eric a nasty glare before turning his attention back to Kyle, "you promised you were coming tonight."

Kyle sighed, not really wanting to go. He hated going to those damn shows. He'd heard all the songs a million times over and being in those dive bars exhausted him to no end, especially after a long day at work.

Stan could see it on Kyle's face that he was trying to find a way to wiggle out of it. Normally he would just give up and allow Kyle to stay home. However, that was something he simply couldn't allow today. He knew damn well if he left Kyle alone with Eric he was going to have his way with him. He was surprised, as he thought about it, to find himself more upset at the thought of Eric being with Kyle than Kyle being with Eric. Shit was getting more and more fucked up by the second.

"Babe…I'm sorry…I'm just tired," Kyle finally sighed as he shrugged.

Stan gritted his teeth some more, "seriously, Kyle? Again? Really?"

Kyle shrugged once more, widening his eyes to show his irritation, "I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say? I worked all day today…I just want to stay home. There will be plenty of other times to see your band…"

"No there won't!" Stan interrupted, causing Kyle to shut his mouth. Eric was staring at him expectantly, knowing that he wouldn't expose their sick and twisted game. He would lose Kyle if he did that.

"What're you talking about?" Kyle asked as he furrowed his brow questioningly. That was an odd statement.

"N…nothing. Fuck…just fuckin' forget it," Stan sighed, defeated. Kyle stared at him utterly confused as he gathered up his guitar and walked out of the house, not bothering to say goodbye to either of them. He knew there was no sense in looking back. He was going to lose them both tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 7 – What's the Combination?

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: good musings as to where this is going. You will have to wait and see what happens though! I've got a few tricks up my sleeve! :P As always, a thousand thanks for reading!)

Kyle couldn't help but feel terrible about not going to Stan's show. He had seemed genuinely hurt by it and he was suffering a mild amount of guilt over it. It was just that…well…he was growing tired of his relationship with Stan and he was increasingly attracted to Eric. It was something he'd been battling with since the night they'd come so very close to kissing.

With Stan there was always that familiarity and the similarity and compatibility of their personalities. They had always just sort of…fit. And while that was fantastic and wonderful in it's own way, there was also a beauty in the way he and Eric collided. Eric was cruel, callous, cavalier…he was a bastard, really. But somewhere, deep down beneath all of that shit, there was a deeply possessive, loving and passionately caring person. He knew Eric loved him; he'd known for some time now. It was just that, honestly, he couldn't allow himself to betray Stan. Despite the tempting and alluring forbidden fruit that Eric was it went against everything Kyle stood for to betray his lover. They'd been together too long and gone through too much for him to just, for lack of a better word, shit all over that.

Still, as he found himself pondering the yearnings of his heart in the middle of the living room, he had a hard time keeping his eyes away from Eric. He knew the feeling was mutual.

"Kyle…" Eric said softly from the couch.

Kyle held his hand up, his eyes remaining on the ground. He couldn't look at him.

"Don't say it, Eric. Just…please…I can't do this…" Kyle replied. He could feel Eric's intent lingering in the air. It was stifling.

"Kyle…" Eric insisted as he stood up from the couch. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. The two of them had been dancing around the issue for months now and it was time to see what it all really meant.

Kyle shook his head no as he felt Eric approach him. He didn't bother to move. In fact, he felt paralyzed as his mind raced. Should he leave? Never look back? Gather up Stan and leave this god-forsaken town? Or should he stay? Deal with his feelings for Eric? Address the situation and attempt to solve it? Neither option sounded overly appealing.

He felt his entire body tense as Eric rested his hand on his shoulder. He struggled to maintain the staring contest he was having with the ground as Eric explained himself.

"Look…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I came here for you…it's no secret and I'm sure you know that. But…well…things have gotten complicated and I can't wait around for you anymore. I need to know how you feel Kyle?"

Kyle felt a troubling ache in his belly, causing him to grasp it with his hand. He hunched over a bit before standing himself up straight, turning to meet Eric's gaze. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he allowed himself to get lost in those hazel eyes of his. He was immaculate and, as he drank in the alluring image of his lifelong enemy, he found himself at a loss for words. Eric could see the distress in Kyle's emerald eyes as they glazed over a bit, flickering here and there as he looked him over. Eric felt an overwhelming sympathy sweep over him as he reached his hand out, gently touching Kyle's soft cheek. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him…all of that resentment and hurt he felt over Stan suddenly melted away. Kyle had a way of doing that for him and he didn't even have to try. He just simply had to be.

"I can settle for less," Eric suddenly said softly. Kyle continued to look him over, waiting for further explanation. Eric put his free hand on the small of Kyle's back, nudging him a little closer. Kyle obliged, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck affectionately. They never broke their unrelenting gaze.

"I don't need to sleep with you," Eric continued, "I guess, what I'm saying is, I can settle for less with you. I can wait until you're ready to leave Stan if you ever can…but I need to know that there's a light at the end of the tunnel. I need to know that if I wait for you…you'll find me…"

Kyle looked him over affectionately, lovingly rubbing one of his thumbs along the bottom of Eric's hairline. His neck was pleasantly soft. Eric waited patiently for Kyle to answer, genuinely not wanting to rush him. He was struggling himself if he were to be honest. He definitely felt for Kyle; strongly. He'd once been so madly in love with him, seeing him as the only possible mate on the planet for him. Now, however, he was taking a leap of faith. When he looked at it honestly, he felt like Kyle could be better for him. For one thing, Kyle wasn't a cheater. For another, he was strong, uncompromising, passionate, brave…fuck…Kyle was damn near perfect. Not to mention he could see Eric for who he was beneath all the shit; he knew that was the only reason Kyle had let him stay. It was the reason Kyle had put up with all of his ridiculing, scheming and overall bullshit their entire lives. He knew that Eric was worth something; more so than Stan ever could.

"I don't have an answer for you right now…" Kyle admitted, his emerald eyes wavering as he spoke. Eric felt his stomach ache at the response, though decided to hear him out.

"…But…I will say this. I think that people end up with the right partners. We find the person we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives with and, in one way or another, we come together, you know? I don't know what's right and what's wrong right now. To be honest, I feel like my head is spinning. I've been feeling that way for a while now…but…I will say that, if we're meant to be then, yes…I will find you."

Eric nodded at him, struggling to hold his emotions back. He wanted so badly to have some sort of answer. He was tired of this fucking love triangle forging between he, Stan and Kyle. It needed to resolve itself somehow. It just had to.

"Hey…" Kyle whispered, putting his hand under Eric's chin and lifting it just a bit, restoring their eye contact. Eric's eyes were watering up, causing Kyle to suffer another wave of guilt. He hadn't meant to be in the middle of Eric and Stan. It had just sort of happened that way, "…it's going to be okay."

Eric let out a deep sigh and averted his eyes once more, focusing on the ceiling. Kyle tapped his chin, once again asking for his attention. Eric couldn't help but indulge. As he met Kyle's eyes he allowed a tear to fall down his cheek. He was so frustrated. Kyle's face was sympathetic as he touched Eric's cheek, wiping away the tear affectionately.

Eric breathed in sharply, his heart skipping a beat as Kyle slowly leaned his face in, gently kissing his cheek as if to ward off any more tears. Cartman closed his eyes, letting out his breath shakily as Kyle kissed his cheek again, his other hand pulling their faces together. He did this for a few seconds, slowly making his way closer and closer to Eric's mouth.

Eric's stomach ached horribly as Kyle made his way to the corner of his mouth. He kissed just the side of his mouth, slightly parting his lips as he did so. The two of them breathed softly as they waited for the other to decide what would happen next. It was mere seconds before Eric slowly and softly put his hand to the back of Kyle's head. At that touch, Kyle wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and placed his mouth atop Eric's lips, kissing him affectionately.

At first their mouths didn't dare open for the other, not wanting to over step any boundaries. However, it wasn't long before Kyle let out a shaky, longing breath. As he did so he parted his lips ever so slightly, closing them atop Eric's bottom lip. Eric responded by opening his mouth a bit, closing his atop Kyle's upper lip. They kissed this way for a few fleeting seconds before Kyle finally gathered up the nerve to slide his tongue into Eric's mouth, letting out a small whimper as he did so.

Eric was surprised as he returned the sentiment and pulled him close. Kyle's body was trembling beneath his uncontrollably. He was afraid; terrified. It broke Eric's heart to feel him shaking so vulnerably in his arms and, sensitive to the fear and excitement welling up inside the object of his desires, he pulled his face away and put his finger to Kyle's lips.

Kyle's piercing eyes widened a bit as he looked up at him, his body still shaking. He wasn't sure why Eric had stopped and it distressed him. He was experiencing so many emotions at the feel of his enemy's kiss it literally was too much for him to deal with. He wanted him; he wanted him more than he'd wanted anyone or anything in his entire life. It was so frustrating he couldn't have him. Not now at least.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, his voice just above a whisper. The moment called for a sense of quiet.

"I want you…" Kyle admitted, still shaking.

Eric grabbed onto him, hugging him close and stroking his back affectionately.

"It's okay…like you said…when it's right we'll find each other."

Kyle smiled as he started to calm down a bit. He nuzzled his face into Eric's chest feeling a sense of comfort he hadn't felt in quite some time. He couldn't believe how patient and soft Eric was being. It felt nice to have someone be so understanding and caring of what he wanted and how he felt. Stan had never really been that way. It was strange to realize that maybe, just maybe, there was something better out there.

Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 8 – Denial, Revisited

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I can't even tell you how much your kind words motivate me :) Now, clearly I can't end this story in a way that satisfies everyone's perfect pairing since they can't all end up together haha…so hopefully I've dedicated enough time to each pairing to satisfy and the ending [still a few chapters away] will be appreciable. I was on the fence all night last night trying to decide where I wanted to go with this [Kyman? Style? Stanman?] and I've arrived at a decision. I am curious as to what you guys are hoping for though?)

Kyle had retired to his bedroom, hoping to snag a little sleep while Eric waited up for Stan on the couch. His belly ached as he sat with anticipation. He wasn't sure what was to become of he and Stan now that he had finally made a move on Kyle. He knew, deep down, if he were to be honest with himself he would never get over Kyle, despite any feelings he may have developed for Stan; and he had. It was just that, in all honesty, Stan could never be the shining star that Kyle was to him. Sure, he was a good person at his core, but he had many imperfections and rough edges to his personality that Kyle didn't. It made him less appealing to Eric because, the way he saw it, he had enough rough edges of his own. He needed someone who was literally his polar opposite if he was going to find the happiness he so badly longed for.

He swallowed hard as he stared at the door. He had been waiting for hours and, as he watched the knob start to turn, it took every fiber of his being to keep himself from vomiting. He was so nervous.

As Stan walked in it was pretty obvious he was feeling just as confused and frustrated as Eric was. He had clearly been drinking and he had dark bags under his eyes. His hair was all matted to his forehead from the sweating he'd presumably done on stage. He was a serious fright, though, still sexy as he always was. Eric kind of hated him for that.

"I see you made the most of your night," Eric mused, struggling to seem cocky.

Stan smirked at him, a little sadness flickering in his blue eyes. He set his guitar down beside the kitchen counter and walked over to the couch, having himself a seat beside Eric. Eric's entire body tensed as Stan leaned against the side of the couch, his body facing him. He had his legs pulled up to his chest, his feet resting on the couch. He wrapped one of his arms around his legs and leaned the other one onto the couch, resting his head on it. He remained this way for a few seconds, his eyes scanning Eric up and down for some sort of answer.

"So…did he sleep with you?" Stan finally asked, his eyes revealing how stricken he was by the situation. Eric couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

Eric fiddled with his hands in his lap and stared down at them as he shook his head 'no'. He couldn't stand to look Stan in his eyes not only because it sort of hurt his pride that he had let Kyle pass, but also out of fear of what Stan's reaction would be.

As expected, Stan let out a very long and relieved sigh. Eric continued to avoid eye contact.

"Fuck…good…okay…" Stan rambled, a genuine relief in his voice. Eric found himself experiencing a mixture of misery, anger and heartache at his fuck buddy's response.

"He would've, though…if I'd let him…" Eric suddenly stated, lifting his gaze to meet Stan's. Stan's relief instantly melted into confusion and hurt at the rather blunt statement Cartman had made.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes wide with concern. Eric wanted to sneer at him but found himself unable. He simply cared too much about Stan to rub it in his face, as much as he wanted to.

"I mean…he wanted to. I told him how I feel. He feels…something for me. He told me he needed some time to think about it. Then we kissed. He kissed me, actually…and I stopped it before it went to far."

The way Eric explained it made it almost seem simple. Of course, it really wasn't.

"Kyle kissed you?" Stan asked, slight panic arising in his voice. He was clearly upset by this, which was to be expected.

"Yeah," Eric replied, sort of shrugging his shoulders, "yeah, he did."

Stan felt like his head was spinning. How could Kyle kiss Eric? He never would've thought in a million years Kyle would do something like that! He had always been completely dedicated to him. Although, he had to admit, he really didn't deserve that kind of dedication. Maybe this was karma? Maybe now Eric would steal his boyfriend away from him and he would end up totally alone because he was an asshole and fucked around on Kyle.

"Well…why didn't you sleep with him?" Stan asked, realizing that what Eric had done didn't make much sense.

Eric shrugged once more before speaking casually, "I dunno. He just…he really doesn't want to cheat on you so I didn't want him to make a mistake is all."

At this point Stan was becoming so agitated he was starting to breath very shallow. Eric couldn't help but notice his hand was shaking a bit, clenching his legs. He was pissed.

"But it doesn't matter if _I _fuck you, right? It doesn't matter if you come in here and fuck up _my _life…so long as you Kyle doesn't have to make any tough decisions for himself, right? Seriously Eric! What a bunch of bullshit!" Stan said angrily. He still wasn't yelling seeing as he didn't want to wake Kyle. He wished Kyle wasn't home though because he wanted to scream at Eric.

Eric stared at him, not entirely sure what he was getting at as Stan continued, "You know…I bet you if you put Kyle in the position you put me in he would fuck you just as easily as I did…I'm not a bad person Cartman. I know you think I am, but I'm not. Kyle isn't any fucking better than me…everyone just fuckin' coddles him because he's so goddamn sensitive!"

Eric rolled his eyes, showing his distaste for the conversation. This further irritated Stan, who jerked himself forward, grabbing onto Eric's collar and pulling their faces together. Their foreheads were touching as Stan's rage started to take over.

"Seriously, Eric? What the fuck am I to you? Do you even give a shit? Or is this seriously just about Kyle? And don't fucking lie, I'll know if you lie!"

Eric stared him down. He was angry but he was keeping his composure, unlike Stan, who's hands were trembling as he tried to contain himself. As Eric looked him over he found himself unable to determine if Stan was just filled with pure rage or if, perhaps, there was another reason he was losing it. No…no way.

"I came here for Kyle," Eric insisted.

Stan yanked on Eric's collar. Eric's forehead pushed harder against Stan's, though he still wasn't showing much emotion. He furrowed his brow a bit and was starting to break a little bit of a sweat. This was getting pretty intense.

"That doesn't answer my question," Stan insisted, his breathing a little erratic.

"What does it fucking matter!" Eric suddenly demanded as his cheeks started to run hot. He was having a hard time keeping his cool, "you told me I was just a quick fuck!"

Stan stared at him, the hand grasping Eric's collar shaking feverishly at this point. His eyes were wavering, his black hair messy atop his head as his cheeks flushed too. He started to breath a little heavier, his mouth shut as a very harsh intensity took over his body. It was at that moment, with total conviction and sincerity, that Stan said, his voice wavering, "I lied."

Eric's eyes widened a bit as they held their stance and Stan's entire body started to tremble. They were both feeling incredibly hot from the pulsating waves of emotion they were experiencing. Neither of them wanted to move as they both tried to make sense of the ugly truth of what Stan had said. They remained this way for several seconds before Stan loosened his grip on Eric's collar, lowering his blue eyes.

Eric watched intently as Stan, still a sweating and admittedly hot mess, calmed himself a bit. However, Cartman couldn't help but notice the trembling of his hands remained as he grabbed onto Eric's hand and lifted it to his mouth. Eric's pointer finger was held up as Stan leaned in, his blue eyes burning with intense lust, pain and need. Eric was captivated as he felt his finger against his own lips, Stan's pressing against the other side of it. He wasn't sure why he was doing that, but it really was passionate as Stan slid his tongue from the base of his finger to the top of it. Once he reached the top he sort of sucked on the tip of it for a few seconds before taking it out of his mouth and pushing Eric's hand aside. Once the troublesome hand was out of his way he grabbed onto Eric's hair with both of his hands and tugged on it a bit as he slid into Eric's lap and kissed him forcefully.

Eric's wrapped his hands around Stan, holding him close, noticing that Stan was submitting to him for the first time. Stan was hunching over, slumping his shoulders in an attempt to make himself seem small. It was a sure sign that he was willing to be Eric's. He no longer wanted to fight for control of their sick, twisted relationship. He was done with that…he was…

"The fuck!" Eric suddenly whispered angrily, pushing Stan's face away.

Stan sat in his lap, blue eyes wide with shock. Why had he stopped?

"What?" he asked, not sounding aggressive at all. This put Eric off even more.

"I mean…the fuck is going on? What is this? Why aren't you fighting me? This isn't any fun if you don't fight me…then it gets serious…"

"I am serious," Stan suddenly spat out, putting his hands on Eric's shoulders. Those fucking hands of his were still shaking. What the hell had him so rattled anyway?

"About what? What the fuck are you talking about?" Eric continued as he became a little exasperated. This was such a goddamn mess.

"Eric…I…fuck…seriously?" Stan stammered as he stepped off of Eric's lap and sat on the coffee table across from him. He looked so distressed.

"I want Kyle," Eric insisted, "if I'm going to have him you and I have to knock this shit off. We had our fun, now it's done, alright? The game is on…do you understand? I don't want you…"

Stan swallowed hard, putting his trembling hand to his mouth and shutting his eyes. He looked like he was holding back tears, which greatly troubled Eric. Why was he getting so fucking emotional? Finally he opened his eyes. They were watery, though tears never did make their way out.

"You want Kyle? You can fucking have him. I don't want him."

Eric furrowed his brow and, as he spoke, panic was very apparent in his voice.

"What do you mean you don't want him?"

Stan shook his head, eyes still watery as he averted his eyes, "goddamn, Eric. You're so fucking stupid," he sighed.

Eric stared at him, frustrated.

"What are you _saying _Stan!" he demanded. He was getting tired of dancing around whatever was happening.

"I'm saying," Stan said, jerking his head forward and restoring eye contact, "that you're stupid because you don't see what's right in front of you. Fine…go for Kyle. I'm sure you can have him. I won't tell him about us and you two can run off and be together if you want…but let me tell you something, Eric…" he stood up as he said this, leaning forward and getting right into Eric's face. Fuck…he was a pistol.

"…he'll never love you the way I do…"

Eric swallowed hard as he felt his stomach drop. Love? Stan was in love with him? How had he let things get this far? He never meant for this fucking mess.

Stan stayed in his face for just a second or two more before backing off and putting his trembling hand to his mouth. He looked away and struggled to compose himself before looking back down at Eric, hoping for some kind of response. Nothing. At least not for a discomforting amount of time.

"I'm going to bed," Eric said flatly as he stood up and walked down the hall, not bothering to look back.

Stan nodded, a pained look on his face. He kept his hand to his mouth and bit his lip as he did his best to keep it together. However, he found himself unable as he started to cry, a few choked sobs making their way out here and there.

Fuck, goddamnit, fuck. He was so in love with Eric and he'd never meant to be. At some point, he wasn't even sure when exactly, he'd crossed that fine line between hate and love and he couldn't find a way out. The pull he felt towards Eric was stronger than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Sure, he had loved Kyle but…not like this. He'd never felt this and the thought of not being able to have the object of his unrelenting desire killed him. He sat down on the table and cried for a good five minutes or so before he managed to calm himself. Once he did he was surprised to see Kyle standing just a few feet away from him, staring at him.

"Oh…jesus…" he said as he wiped his eyes and sniffled, "I didn't see you there," he continued stupidly.

"Why are you crying like that?" Kyle asked, a look of genuine concern and confusion on his face.

Stan looked him over for a few moments before letting out a distressed sigh.

"Kyle…we need to talk…"


	9. Chapter 9

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 9 – We Both Go Down Together

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: Interesting no one is routing for Style haha. Well…I'm very excited to see what you all think of where I take this. :) Still a few more chapters to go! As always thank you for reading and reviewing. And to ANOMYOUS I'm glad you found my story! I'm happy to have you reading and that was such a compliment I really appreciate it.)

"What is it?" Kyle asked, a look of genuine concern on his face as he sat on the couch across from Stan.

Stan ran his hand through his hair. That was something he did often when he was under heavy stress. In response, Kyle leaned forward and grabbed his hand. It was instinctual for him to protect and comfort Stan. He'd been doing so since they were kids, even before their relationship became more than platonic.

"Well…uh…" he sort of smiled, a little frustrated by how difficult this was going to be. He had to choose his words carefully. The fact of the matter was, however, it needed to be said, "I'm, uh…I want to cool it, um, between me and you…" he continued to stammer.

Kyle stared at him with those charming green eyes of his. He looked a little blank, which surprised Stan. He'd thought for sure Kyle would lose it immediately. He was always such an intensely emotional person.

"Well…wait, what do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. His thumb was rubbing the top of Stan's hand, which Stan jerked away from him upon noticing.

"I mean I want to take a break," Stan replied, an eerie bluntness to his voice that made Kyle's stomach drop. How could Stan be saying this to him? Sure, he'd been having feelings for Cartman but that didn't by any means mean that he was ready for Stan to leave. He still needed him. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure what the hell to do without him. They'd been attached at the hip ever since they were children…not to mention having spent the last _seven _years intimately. Fuck…Stan was the only person he'd even ever been sexual with. He was, in every sense of the word, Kyle's one and only.

"Why? Where is this coming from?" Kyle demanded, his voice becoming a little higher pitched. Stan could tell he was about to lose his shit.

Stan averted his eyes, which was something he did frequently when he was either ashamed or hiding something. Kyle definitely noticed.

"I dunno…I just…I just haven't been feeling it lately, that's all. I'm tired…and restless…" Stan explained. It was true; it was just that he had no intention of exposing what he and Eric had done. Like he had promised, he wasn't going to try and ruin whatever Eric and Kyle could have. In all honesty, neither of them deserved to be deprived of the other because Stan didn't get what he wanted. He was at least a big enough of a person to see that. Not too mention, he really, truly was in love with Eric and, if being with Kyle made him happy, then that was what Stan wanted for him. At this point pretty much everyone's happiness had to go before his because he had been the guiltiest of them all in the middle of this disgusting sex triangle he'd put himself in.

"So…what you're saying is…you want to break up?" Kyle asked. He didn't want to hear a big string of bullshit.

Stan eyed him for a moment, biting his lower lip. Kyle could tell he didn't want to say it and, as he watched Stan suffer silently in his own guilt ridden pain, he wanted him to say just to spite him. He was growing angry as he realized he was being forced into facing the end of a relationship he simply wasn't ready to walk away from. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to walk away from Stan Marsh, the boy who'd always been his one and only true friend.

"Uh…yeah, that's what I'm saying," Stan managed to choke out. As much as he felt stuck in a stagnant and dying relationship; as much as he was head over fucking heels in love with Eric; as much as he wanted to take his life somewhere new and experience something else…he really was having a hard time. Deep down, beneath all of the bullshit he knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Kyle had been all that he'd known for so many years and, to this day, he was still the only person he'd ever had a mutually loving and caring relationship with. This was the end of the largest chapter of his life and it simply didn't feel how he'd thought it would.

When he'd considered it he really had thought it would be pretty painless. After all, most of the time he didn't feel very much for Kyle these days anyway. However, as he sat there before him, looking at his face, the pain he was feeling and saying the actual words…fucking living the moment…he found it was pretty goddamn painful.

"Well…but…I love you, Stan…" Kyle stammered. He was sitting with his hands in his lap and shoulders slumped over. He looked small, frail and vulnerable. It was killing Stan to literally see his heart breaking. He'd never meant to hurt Kyle. He'd never meant to get drawn into this fucked up situation. He'd never, ever in a million years meant to fall in love with someone else. It simply was something he'd never considered to be possible. He'd always assumed it would stay the way it always had; he and Kyle against the world; he and Kyle against all odds; he and Kyle…always and forever.

"I love you too, Kyle…it just isn't working any more," Stan choked out, realizing that tears were threatening to start up. His voice wavered as he explained himself.

"Stan…" Kyle whined as he reached out his hand and placed it atop Stan's once more. This time Stan didn't push him away. This time he grabbed his hand and held onto it, knowing that this was the last time they would be this way together. It was a very bitter and sorry goodbye and he knew he at least owed Kyle that. In fact, not only did he owe Kyle, he needed it himself.

"Stan…" Kyle said once more before shutting his lovely, emerald eyes and bursting into tears. That was all Stan could take. Tears started to flow freely down his face as Kyle leapt forward, throwing his arms around. Stan felt his heart start to pound and stomach ache as he felt Kyle sobbing heavily. He wrapped his arms around him and held him as tight as he could possibly manage, also crying. He wasn't sobbing on the level that Kyle was but he did find himself burying his face into Kyle's neck and crying pretty heavily, tears starting to soak his boyfriend's red hair. He didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to walk away. As much as he wanted his freedom, there was an enormous part of him that was starting to panic at the reality that he'd just told Kyle he wanted to leave.

In that way they weren't like most other couples. They'd never threatened to leave or taken a break. They had always been solid. They'd always worked through everything and compromised. Never, ever had either of them so much as _mentioned _leaving the other. The whole situation felt surreal and as the reality started to sink in Stan found himself in the midst of an enormous amount of panic.

"Kyle…I'm so sorry," he managed to choke out, "I never meant for any of this I'm so fucking sorry…"

Kyle grabbed onto the back of Stan's hair and pulled away, making tear filled eye contact with his lover.

"Please don't leave me, Stan. Please…please don't leave me…I'll do anything. Whatever you're not happy with I can change Stan I promise you…please just don't go…I can't live without you…" Kyle pleaded as he continued to cry. He was allowing loud sobs to escape him as he sniffled and wiped tears away from his face. He was a fucking wreck.

"I'm sorry…" was all Stan could manage to say. He was still crying though wasn't sobbing the way Kyle was still carrying on, "I just can't…"

"Jesus Christ!" Eric's voice suddenly interrupted them, causing them both to turn. He was standing in the hallway, his backpack slung on one of his shoulders, "fuck you both. I don't know what the hell I was thinking coming here!" he shouted. Stan started to shake a bit, his arms still wrapped tightly around Kyle.

Eric could feel anger in his chest as he looked the two of them over. They were pathetic and, he could see, both guilt ridden at the sight of him.

"Look at you both…you're fucking ridiculous! How can you sit there acting like that when you both know you're over it?"

Kyle had stopped sobbing, only sniffling here and there. Stan looked towards him, wanting to get a read. He couldn't. Kyle's lovely eyes were fixated on Eric.

"Goddamn…" Eric said, somewhat laughing at the irony of the entire situation, "…you two are the biggest liars on the whole damn planet, you know that? You want to know why Stan is leaving you Kyle? I'll tell you why…"

Stan felt his stomach drop as he widened his blue eyes.

"Eric!" He shouted as he stood up, causing Kyle to stand too, "shut your goddamn mouth before I punch you right in the face!"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Eric suddenly shouted, throwing his backpack down to the ground and stomping his foot. Kyle jumped a bit. Stan, however, didn't so much as flinch. He wasn't intimidated by Cartman's tantrums.

"I swear to god Cartman!" Stan threatened, stepping forward a bit.

"What's going on!" Kyle demanded as he grabbed onto Stan's arm and pulled him back a bit.

"Nothing…" he insisted, yanking his arm away and glaring at Cartman.

Eric shook his head before shouting once more, this time with as much intimidation and genuine anger as he could manage, "I _said _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

At that, Stan shut his mouth. Eric looked them both over for a moment trying to decide if they were ready to hear him out. It appeared that they were so he continued quietly, though still dripping with rage.

"Now…Kyle…do you want to know why Stan is leaving you?"

Neither of them moved. They were both a little petrified of Stan and Eric reaching blows if either of them spoke.

Eric folded his arms across his chest before speaking, not looking as though he were taking any pleasure in the moment. He really wasn't.

"Stan wants to leave you because he and I have been fucking like goddamn rabbits behind your back. And you know what? Before you get on your high horse and give Stan a bunch of shit, let me just go on the record and say that had I not stopped you, Kyle…you'd have done the same thing."

A moment of tense silence fell between the three of them. Stan felt like he could just die as he watched Eric standing there nothing but hurt from the disgusting behavior from Stan and Kyle on his face, while Kyle's eyes were wide with absolute shock. He was genuinely speechless for a good thirty seconds or so before he spoke, a panicked tone to his voice.

"Get the fuck out…both of you…OUT!" he demanded.

"Fine by me," Eric huffed as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder once more. He stomped out of the room quickly, not bothering to look back.

Stan swallowed hard before sheepishly looking towards Kyle. He could see that he was still trying to process what he'd just been told.

"Get OUT Stan!" Kyle demanded once more, pointing towards the door.

Stan looked him over for a few more seconds before speaking, "can I grab some clothes?"

Kyle folded his arms across his chest, his pale face flushed. He seemed so flustered.

"Yeah…fine…" he muttered, staring at Stan accusingly.

Stan nodded before averting his eyes and quickly making his way to their bedroom. He gathered up a few pairs of clothes, tossed them into a duffle bag and made his way back to the living room. Kyle was still standing with his arms folded and his foot was tapping nervously on the hardwood floor beneath it. He was staring at the ground with a look of distressed concentration on his face. He was biting his lower lip the entire time.

Stan grabbed his guitar from beside the counter and started to walk toward the door. However, he stopped in his tracks before speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry Kyle…" he said softly, not wanting to leave without at least having said goodbye.

Kyle didn't say a word. He simply continued to tap his foot, bite his lip and stare at the ground. Stan felt sympathetic as he looked at him. He only had one more thing to say.

"Call me when you're ready to talk."

"Go to hell, Stan…" Kyle muttered as he remained in his almost catatonic state.

Stan sighed before making his way out the door. It was the last time he'd ever step foot in the apartment he'd shared with Kyle Broflovski.


	10. Chapter 10

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 10 – Revolving Doors

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: As always, thank you! You're so kind. Sorry this chapter took a few days…I've been very busy! It's sort of just to give you some more insight into how the characters are feeling and what they each want…hopefully this is presented in a good way! I'm approaching the end here but I don't want to rush it. Enjoy! Also, if anyone ever wants to check out my fanart and whatnot it's on deviantart. My username is, of course, stalkerdex! Though my drawings aren't nearly as good as my writing I have to admit :P)

"Mom…mom I need to see you…can you please come stay here with me?" Kyle sobbed on the other end of the phone. He was currently on the couch beneath a pile of blankets with a box of tissues beside him. He was clutching the phone to his ear with one hand and handling a mass of tissues in the other, his head propped up on a pile of three very soft pillows. The TV was on because he had been watching Comedy Central in an attempt to distract himself from the unrelenting pain he was feeling. It didn't work.

"_What's the matter bubbie?_" Sheila asked, a little panicked. She had never heard Kyle sound so distressed.

"Stan broke up with me," he cried out, shutting his eyes and rolling around a bit. He was having a hard time sitting still.

"_What? Oh…I'll be right over…I'm leaving right now…_" Sheila replied, quickly snatching her coat off of the coat hanger in their living room. She hung up the phone and looked towards Gerald and Ike, who were sitting on the couch watching a baseball game they'd recorded.

"What's going on? Is Kyle okay?" Gerald asked, having overheard his wife's end of the conversation.

"He and Stan broke up…I don't know what happened," she explained as she slid her coat on and located her purse.

"Oh wow…should I come?" he asked, turning around a bit to face his wife. He looked like he was sincerely concerned for his son's well being. It had been a long time since they'd found out about Kyle's homosexuality and the family had learned to accept not only that, but Stan as a part of their family.

"I don't think so, Gerald. He just asked for me…I think he will come over when he's ready to talk to all of us," she insisted as she slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way to the couch for goodbye kisses.

"Alright," he conceded as he gave his wife a quick kiss. She rubbed his cheek affectionately before giving Ike a hug and forehead kiss. Once finished she quickly made her way out the door to help her heartbroken son.

…

"SHARON!" Randy hollered from down the stairs. She was already changing into her pajamas, eager to go to bed after a long day of work.

"WHAT!" She demanded, irritated that he was hollering at her.

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR, SHARON…" he replied, sounding totally codependent. God, he could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"SO ANSWER IT RANDY!" She retorted, sliding her pajama shirt over her head. She wasn't thrilled to hear someone was at their door. She really just wanted to go to sleep. Besides, it was like eleven o' clock…what the hell was someone doing knocking at this hour? She quickly checked herself in the mirror before heading down the stairs, eager to see who it was that dared to cut into her bed time. She was a little surprised to see it was her beautiful son.

"Stanley!" She said happily as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Randy had already lost interest in his son and returned to his previous seat on the couch. He had never liked the fact that his only son had grown up to be gay and he was always quick to make it known.

"How are you doing honey?" She asked excitedly as she pulled back a bit, holding her son's shoulders and smiling brightly at him. It took her just a few seconds to see the bags under his eyes; something was clearly wrong.

"Stanley…what's the matter?" she asked, genuinely concerned for her troubled young man.

"I, uh…need a place to stay for a while," he said, scratching the back of his head as he set his guitar down beside the couch. He also had a small duffel bag in his hand, which Sharon quickly took from him and set by the stairs.

"Why? Where's Kyle?"

Stan sighed as he leaned against the back of the couch, propping himself up with his hands.

"I broke up with him," he said, a little bluntness in his tone.

Randy suddenly turned around to look at his son, caught off guard by that one.

"What happened?" Sharon asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, Stan, what happened?" Randy echoed her. Stan noticed her staring daggers at him for that one. He couldn't help but smirk a little at his parents' interaction. They were such dorks.

"I've been having an affair," he admitted, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He knew he was going to get it for that.

"What!" Sharon gasped, putting her hand to her chest, "with who!"

"Yeah, Stan, with who?" Randy echoed once more. Sharon was still shooting him pissed off glances.

Stan looked towards the ceiling, smiling because he knew they were going to shit a brick. This was all too fucking crazy for words.

"Cartman," he confessed, putting his hand to his mouth to try and keep himself from laughing at his mother's reaction. She really did look like she'd shit a brick.

"Eric Cartman! Why?" she demanded, looking totally appalled, "and _why_ are you laughing? This isn't funny! What you did to Kyle is _not _funny, Stanley!"

Stan cleared his throat before allowing his smile to vanish and letting out a sigh. Before he could speak Randy was already giving him a hard time.

"Would it kill you to date a girl, Stan?" he said before carelessly looking back towards to TV and tuning himself out of the rest of the conversation.

"Randy!" Sharon shouted. However, before she could tear him a new one Stan put up his hand to signal her not to worry about it. He was used to comments like that. It was the biggest reason he didn't visit very often.

Sharon shut her mouth before rolling her eyes, "come on Stan, let's go sit on the patio."

Stan rolled his eyes as well before popping himself up from the back of the couch and following his mom out the back of the house.

He couldn't help but be a little soothed by the cool air as they stood on the patio, watching quietly for a few minutes as the snow gently feathered down from the clouds above them. It was really nice to be outside, especially in the company of his mother. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Now…Stanley…what happened?" she asked, turning to face her son.

He looked her over for a moment, noting how aged she'd become. She was still beautiful though. He'd always thought she was a beautiful woman and he was so proud of her for being the strong, caring person she was.

"Well, uh…" he began, tapping his hand on his thigh. He was a little stressed about having this conversation, "…okay…it started a few months ago. Eric's mom kicked him out and he needed somewhere to stay. I didn't want him to stay because I hate him…but Kyle wanted to help so I agreed…"

Sharon nodded her head attentively as her son described the situation to her. He seemed to be having trouble articulating himself.

"…but, uh…so yeah…he stayed with us. Well, okay…the _reason _he wanted to stay with us is because…" he let out a small laugh as he looked upwards, frustrated, "…he's in love with Kyle and he wanted to take him away from me…"

Sharon's eyes widened a bit.

"Seriously?"

Stan nodded, "yeah. Seriously. Anyway…one night I came home from a show and he was all fucked up and withdrawing on the floor. He's got a drug problem but he was trying to quit so he could get Kyle to like him. He just…he was so pathetic looking on the floor and he was crying so I…uh…I laid down next to him and tried to, you know…help or whatever…"

"Okay…" Sharon said, trying to follow her son's story. This was already sounding pretty bizarre. Stan swallowed nervously before continuing his explanation.

"…soooo…uh…one thing led to another and I kissed him and then…well…we sort of had sex."

He shrugged a bit at that confession, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at his mother sheepishly.

"Okay," she said, rubbing the back of her head a bit. She looked like she was trying to sort it out, "…so…you slept with him once then? I wouldn't call that an affair…"

"No…more than that," Stan spat out, looking utterly ashamed.

Sharon sighed, folding her arms across her chest, "so…what's the rest then?"

Stan started to shuffle his weight between his feet as he started to further explain, "we started to sleep together regularly from that point. At first I was doing it because I was curious and I wanted to keep him away from Kyle but…I, uh…somewhere along the way I sort of…fell in love with him."

Sharon nodded a bit before putting her arm around her son. He leaned his head atop hers as he finished, "Anyway…I told Kyle tonight that I wanted to break up. I didn't tell him about Eric because I knew Eric was in love with Kyle and I really just wanted him to be happy but then…well, then he told Kyle about us. Out of nowhere…he just sort of came out, told us both we were stupid, told Kyle what we'd been doing and then Kyle kicked us both out…and that was that."

Sharon nodded as she rubbed her son's shoulder affectionately.

"Well…you can stay with us as long as you need, honey."

Stan smiled a bit before kissing the top of his mom's head. They separated as she looked him over. He looked so tired and stressed.

"So what do you want to do then?" she asked.

Stan sighed a bit before shrugging, "I dunno. I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. I told Kyle he could call me when he wanted to talk."

Sharon nodded before sighing again, "Well…do you want to try and fix things with him?"

Stan averted his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. He shook his head with a look of sincerity as he answered her.

"Honestly, mom…no. I'm done with him. I mean, I still love him. I think part of me always will but…we just sort of got to this point where we just coexisted because it's always been that way. We've always been close and lived in our own little bubble and…I want out. Being with Eric was so…so different and so real. It felt like nothing I've ever felt in my life. I _feel _like I've never felt before…"

Sharon reached out and rubbed his arm gently as he spoke.

"Mom…I love Eric. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone and I don't think I can have him…" he said, suddenly letting out a sob. He covered his mouth, not wanting to have a meltdown in front of his mom.

"It's okay Stan," she said hurriedly as she grabbed him in for a tight hug. She cradled him as he continued.

"It just isn't fair mom. I know I deserve this. I cheated…I did something wrong and I totally deserve this but it hurts so fucking bad…" he said as he started to cry uncontrollably. Sharon shushed him as she rocked him back and forth, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. It broke her heart to see her child so distressed. She allowed him to cry for several minutes before he managed to get a hold of himself. Once he did she let go of him and looked at him sincerely.

"Hon…look, these things happen. Lord knows your father and I have had our difficulties. The thing is, if you love someone you never give up on them, no matter what. I'm not saying stay with Kyle if you feel like that relationship is done. But, if Eric is what you want then you need to chase after him. Don't give up. And honestly…I don't think that if Eric really, truly wanted Kyle he'd have told him about the two of you. I think, from what you've told me, he's just as confused as you are sweetie."

Stan narrowed his sparkling blue eyes a bit. He hadn't considered that. Why the fuck _did _Eric say anything? It didn't make any sense. Kyle was right there in front of him. He surely would've had him after Stan left him!

Sharon smiled at her son, realizing that she'd pointed something out to him he hadn't previously seen.

"Come on inside, it's late. You need some sleep," she said as she put her arm around his waste. He put his arm around her shoulder and went into the house with her, feeling just the smallest amount of hope.

…

Eric was standing on the front porch debating as to whether or not he really wanted to knock. He knew his mother was in there. He knew she was in there with whatever boy toy she had at the moment, probably banging him and doing a bunch of blow. He shuddered at the thought. However, he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He'd been standing there for thirty minutes or so already which had led to him having a small amount of snow sticking to the top of his head.

He let out a heavy sigh as he finally raised his hand to the door and knocked loudly. He wanted to make sure she would hear. He waited for a few moments before the door finally opened, his sickly mother standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, blinking stupidly at him. She was definitely high.

"I have no where to stay…can I come in please? Just for tonight. I'll figure something out by tomorrow, I swear."

She looked him over. She was filled with uncertainty. She and her son had come to have a very…strained relationship. They were constantly stealing from each other, each only concerned with their next fix. Still, despite it all, he was her son. She let out a heavy sigh before stepping aside, an irritated look on her face.

"Come in," she invited. He bowed his head and lowered his shoulders as he ducked into the house. She had a way of breaking him down without much effort.

As he snuck in he couldn't help but notice what a goddamn wreck the place was. The couch was covered with fast food wrappers and the floor had spills on it. She clearly hadn't cleaned since he'd left.

"Oh, uh, hey…" he said, extremely uncomfortable, as he noted a grotesque man sitting in his underwear on the couch, amidst the trash. He had a big ass beer belly and enormous side burns. Eric couldn't believe the sorts of losers his mother slept with.

"Sup?" the man grunted from the couch, having a sip of beer. Eric made a rather defeated face before turning towards his mom.

"So, what happened?" she asked as she trudged past him. He followed her into the kitchen, having himself a seat at the table. It was messy as hell in there too. Christ, when had his childhood home become the fucking ghetto? This was worse than Kenny's house!

"I got kicked out," he said carelessly, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up. He knew she wouldn't care if he smoked in this shit hole.

"That's too bad, babe. Can I get one of those?" she asked as she sat across from him, holding her hand out expectantly. He sighed, though pulled one out of the pack for her.

"Aren't you gonna ask me where I was? Or _why _I got kicked out?" he demanded, irritated at his mother's lack of care. She was always like this when she was faded.

"Yes…where were you?"

He shook his head, somewhat in disbelief at her behavior. It seemed so different to him now that he was sober.

"I was staying with Stan and Kyle."

She nodded, "Oh, yes. How are your little friends? Gosh…they haven't been over here in ages."

He eyed her as he took a drag of his cigarette. She looked really old and unattractive. She was so fucking thin.

"They're fine. I went over there for Kyle. Remember mom? Remember me telling you about Kyle?" he urged. He had told her several times about his feelings for Kyle but she always seemed to forget. Her brain was so fucking fried.

"You like him…" she said slowly, dragging out each word with uncertainty.

"Yes mom I like him…" he spat out, sounding as mad as he was. She didn't seem to notice.

"Oh well…did you get him?" she asked, lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag of it. She looked like she was in heaven as she sucked on that damned thing.

"No. I got kicked out…remember?"

"Right," she said, her eyes wandering around the kitchen as she spoke, "so what happened then?"

"I fucked Stan…like…a lot. I had an affair with him…"

That was about as much as he cared to explain. She was focusing on him a little more at this point, narrowing her eyes as if trying to see him correctly. Her vision was probably blurred at this point.

"Stan? You love him now then?" she asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Christ mom…I don't love him. I love Kyle," he insisted, taking another hit of his cig. However, as he said it he couldn't help but feel like it was a lie. He shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Well…then why were you sleeping with him? Why weren't you sleeping with Kyle?" she asked, genuinely confused. He couldn't be too mad at her for that one. It really didn't make any fucking sense.

"I dunno. I just felt like it," he admitted.

Liane shrugged a bit as she continued to smoke her cigarette slowly.

"Alright…well, you can stay here tonight," she said before finishing it and putting it out in an ashtray at the center of the table.

Eric nodded before looking at the table absent-mindedly. Of course she wasn't of much comfort to him when he really needed it. He was a little surprised, though, as she walked over to him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"You've gained some weight…you look good poopsies," she said before squeezing his shoulder and walking back into the living room.

…

"What happened Kyle?" Sheila asked as she gently nudged her son up. He was still buried in a pile of blankets, though managed to make enough room for her to sit beside him.

She put her arm around him and placed a portion of the blankets over her own lap as he rested his head on her shoulder. This was the most comfortable place in the world for him.

"I don't know mom…it was just…weird," he admitted, sniffling a bit. He'd finished crying for the most part. Now he just needed to have a good heart to heart with his mom so he could figure out what he should do.

"Well…okay, why did he break up with you?" she continued, trying to be more specific so her son could explain the situation to her.

Kyle nuzzled up to her a little more as he spoke, "Well, Cartman came to stay with us. Everything was fine until then and I couldn't figure out why," he began, "I mean…part of me thought it was all my fault. I sort of felt…attracted to him and, around that time, things got weird between me and Stan."

Sheila listened patiently as her son explained.

"I had so much guilt ma…I mean, really…I felt so bad. I even told Stan about it and he was super cool about it. I guess that should've been the first thing to tip me off," he sighed, realizing there were definitely signs along the way.

"What do you mean?" Sheila asked, not sure where this was going.

"Well, okay. I felt really guilty that I had feelings for Cartman and everything but, tonight, Stan broke up with me. He told me he wasn't 'feeling it' anymore and he wouldn't give me a better explanation. And then, like, right after he told me this, Eric came into the living room and told me that he and Stan had been having sex this entire time behind my back! So I kicked them out. I mean…just…both of them…both of them betrayed me mom! And I never slept with Eric…never. I wouldn't cheat on Stan…I would never, ever cheat mom."

Sheila rubbed her son's shoulder affectionately, leaning her head atop his.

"Oh sweetie…I'm so sorry. I can't believe Stan would do this to you…you guys have been together for so long."

Kyle nodded a bit, "I know. Cartman doesn't really surprise me but…Stan? God…how could he do this to me mom? After all of these years?"

Sheila squeezed his shoulder, knowing that he really needed her advice and support.

"I don't know, bubbie. Sometimes these things just happen. People don't _mean _to fall in love and be unfaithful but, well…sometimes they just do. I'm sure Stan didn't mean to hurt you. He's just human…"

As much as she was trying to be calm about it she wanted nothing more than to go find Stan and kick his skinny little ass for making her son cry. However, she knew it wouldn't do Kyle any good to express it.

Kyle let out a troubled sigh.

"I know, mom. I understand how he feels. I feel the same. I'm curious too…I mean, we've always been under a lot of pressure, you know? We were always like some kind of golden couple because neither of us had ever been with anyone else and everyone just thought everything was perfect and meant to be between us. I think it just sort of broke us in the end, you know? Especially for Stan…he's always been more…well…more screwed up than me, I guess. He's just…hell…he's a mess right now mom, he really is."

Sheila didn't really like to hear her son trying to empathize with Stan. That little shit head didn't deserve her son's understanding on any level. Not after what he'd done. Still, she had a wonderful boy for trying to see things for what they were.

"I'm sorry to hear that," was all she could manage. She didn't want to upset her boy.

Kyle snuggled up to her some more as he tried to work it out in his head, "I mean…he's always felt a lot of pressure, you know? Especially because his dad is so against our lifestyle and all. He was always striving for perfection. The perfect band; the perfect love life; the perfect look…he was so insecure. He _is _so insecure. I just think that what we had was just another reminder of how perfect he needed to be. It's no wonder he cheated so easily."

Sheila sighed. Excuses. Excuses for a careless act.

"So what do you want to do bubbie?" she asked, not wanting to hear anymore about Stan. She hoped to God Kyle didn't want to try and work things out. He deserved so much more than that.

"Now…" he began, pausing as he mulled it over in his head, "…now I move on, I guess, don't I?"

Sheila rubbed his arm some more, "yes, bubbie. Now you move on."


	11. Chapter 11

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 11 – Spare Me the Details

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: thanx for reading! This is a very, very short chapter…just sort of transitional leading up to the good stuff. Hope it's still enjoyable!)

"Hello?" Stan answered his phone. He was currently sitting in his parent's living room searching for an affordable apartment on the family laptop. He had been staying with them for about a month now and he hadn't found anything he could swing on his own; he was growing frustrated.

"_Hey Stan…it's Craig._"

"Oh…hey, dude. What's up?" Stan asked, perking up a bit. He hadn't heard from Craig since high school…what a trip that he was calling.

"_Hey. I'm throwing a party this weekend. I was wondering if you and Kyle wanted to come?_"

Stan felt his stomach drop. Of course Craig wasn't aware of their breakup.

"Oh, uh…cool. Well…I can't speak for Kyle, but I can make it. I broke up with him about a month ago…"

"_Oh shit, really? I'm sorry…I didn't know that,_" Craig responded, doing his best not to sound too excited. Fuck…he'd been wanting Kyle for as long as he could remember and he was finally available!

"Yeah, no…it's cool, dude. But, yeah, I'll be there. What time is it? And what day?"

"_It's Saturday at seven. Cool. I'll see you then._"

"Hey, are you going to invite Kyle?" Stan suddenly asked, realizing that he might have to face his ex if he went to this thing.

"_Oh, uh, yeah. I was thinking so. Yeah…_" seeing Kyle was the only reason he'd even invited Stan in the first place. Had he known they'd broken up he wouldn't have even invited him.

"Ok," Stan replied stupidly, contemplating backing out of it. However, before he could decline the invite he found himself wondering something else, "hey, what about Cartman? Are you inviting him?"

"_Cartman? I dunno…maybe, why? You want me to invite him?_"

Stan shut his mouth abruptly. Fuck yes he wanted him to invite Cartman.

"I dunno…whatever. It doesn't matter…I was just wondering."

_Please, please, please invite him._

There was a long silence between them before Craig spoke up casually. He was always so fucking nonchalant.

"_I'll ask him._"

Stan felt butterflies take off in his stomach immediately. He could've vomited right then and there, but managed to control himself.

"Okay cool…it's whatever," he said once more, making sure he didn't sound overly excited to see Eric.

Craig rolled his eyes, not really giving a shit about whatever was going on between Eric and Stan. Those two were a couple of morons as far as he was concerned.

"_Later_," he said before hanging up, not bothering to wait for Stan's goodbye.

Fuck. This Saturday was going to be his big opportunity! He'd been waiting to pounce on Kyle for years and years now. Of course, he hadn't been as hung up on him as Eric had been. He most certainly wasn't in _love _with Kyle but he was definitely attracted to him. Hopefully he could get him to come to the party.

He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he scrolled through his contacts to find Kyle.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi it's Craig," he said, doing his best to sound like he didn't give a shit about the phone call. In all honesty, there was a part of him that didn't.

"_Hi Craig,_" Kyle said, a genuine happiness in his voice. Fuck, Craig couldn't help but notice he actually felt kind of good about hearing his friend's voice.

"Hey, so I'm having a party on Saturday. It's at seven. It'll be cool. You should come."

What a string of factual blather.

"_Sure that sounds fun_," Kyle replied. Damn, he sounded like he was doing well.

"Cooool…so. Killer, I'll see you Saturday. Seven. Sharp."

"_Did you invite Stan?_" he suddenly asked, catching Craig a little off guard. Right. Of course he would want to know if Stan was coming. And of course he wouldn't want Stan to be there. FUCKKKKKK.

"No. I heard you guys broke up. I wanted you to come."

"_Cool. Then yeah I'll see you there. Thanks for inviting me!_"

"Uh…yup. Cool. Killer. Bye."

He hung up, yet again not bothering to receive a goodbye. His heart was racing. Shit…this was probably going to be kind of bad. He thought about it for a moment before shrugging and scrolling through his contacts once more. Maybe if Cartman was there it would help smooth things over. Obviously, since Stan had asked about him, he was into him so if he were distracted it might be okay. Plus, that would leave Kyle open for him to get at. Maybe even a little vulnerable. Yeah, okay, this might actually be a good thing. At least that was what he chose to believe at that moment.

Ring.

"_What do you want Craig, you asshole?_" Eric answered immediately, catching Craig a little off guard. Cartman irritated him beyond all belief, even after all of these years.

"I'm having a party on Saturday at seven. Stan is coming and he wanted me to invite you so get your fat ass over to my house."

"_No._"

Asshole.

"Yes."

"_Nooooo."_

Goddamn dick.

"Yes."

"_NO Craig. No. No. No."_

Motherfuker…!

"Yes."

A long pause.

"Fine."

"Killer. Now go fuck yourself."

"_Fuck you too Craig. I hate you."_

And so he hung up once more. Everything was now in place.


	12. Chapter 12

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 12 – Anxiety

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: AND on to the meat of this part of the story! This is NOT the last chapter :))

"Craig…Craig…seriously…Craig…this party is awesome," Butters said stupidly as he hung off of the side of the couch. The party had been going on for about an hour and he was already hammered because he was a damn light weight.

"Uh, yeah…cool…" Craig said, trying his best not to be irritated. Everyone was there except for those three fuckers Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Of course none of them were going to come. Fucking _everyone_ else; Bebe, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Butters…shit, even Kenny had shown up. Of course, he was on the couch working on a broad he'd brought to the party with him. He was always trying to get laid.

Despite his frustration at Kyle's lack of presence, he had to admit the party was moving along pretty nicely. Plus, he didn't look too shabby either which significantly helped out his mood. He had showered, thrown on some cologne and dressed up in his snug fitting, long sleeved black T, black jeans and converse. Plus, to top it all off he was wearing his signature blue hat. He figured that would be a cute thing to do since Kyle would be around and he used to wear it all the time in high school.

"I've got some more beer!" Token announced from the kitchen. He had disappeared for a while…apparently to get more alcohol.

"Yesssss!" Butters said joyously as he clumsily hopped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. Craig rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen. He might as well start drinking.

"Here dude," Token said as he handed Craig a Corona, "thanks for throwing a kick ass party for us all."

Craig held up his beer and raised his eyebrows, showing a small amount of appreciation. As he took a swig he noticed the song "California Uber Alles" blaring out. He felt almost like he wasn't even really living and, as he parted his lips from his beer and turned he felt his heart skip a beat. There he was. In all of his glory…Kyle Broflovski.

He swallowed hard as he offered a weak smile towards him. He was a fucking vision with his loose fitting orange T shirt, blue skinny jeans and black snow boots. Not to mention…he was wearing that adorable green ushanka of his. Perhaps he had a similar train of thought…?

"Hey Craig!" he said happily as he walked towards his old friend and embraced him warmly. Craig, somewhat uncomfortable with the affectionate display, simply patted his back before breaking their embrace. His face felt hot, despite his lack of enthusiasm for the physical contact.

"Hey Kyle. You want a beer?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure…that sounds great," Kyle responded.

Craig nodded before turning and grabbing another beer. As he handed it to Kyle he couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. He was so fucking cute.

"Thanks," he said graciously as he put one of his hands in his jean's pocket, leaned against the wall and tipped his head back to have a swig. Goddamn that throat of his…the things they could do together…

"So, uh…" Craig cleared his throat, finding himself at a loss for words. Before he could actually string together something coherent Butters had run up to them both.

"Kyle!"

"Hey!" Kyle said joyously as Butters practically fell on him, giving him a big sloppy hug. Craig watched as Kyle hugged him. However, as he did so his eyes were fixated on Craig asking for help.

Craig rolled his eyes before grabbing the collar of Butters' shirt and pulling him off of Kyle.

"Come on dude…get it together," he mumbled.

Butters simply laughed it off, totally unaware of what was happening. Christ he was such a loser.

"I need more beer!" Butters announced, leaning awkwardly on Craig.

"Jesus…" Craig muttered before shoving his beer into Butters' hands. He just wanted him to go away.

"Thank you!" he said happily.

Craig narrowed his eyes at him before flipping him off quickly. Butters didn't even catch it. Kyle, however, did and started to chuckle. Craig, a little caught off guard by Kyle's reaction couldn't help but smile at him.

"You still do that shit all the time?" Kyle asked, once again leaning against the wall.

Craig shrugged, "yeah. I'm quicker at it now too…most of the time people don't see it."

Kyle shook his head, though smiled the whole time. God…he was so captivating. Craig, somewhat in a trance, walked up beside Kyle and leaned on the wall. He just wanted to be close to him.

"I'm glad you came," he admitted as his eyes affectionately drank in the image that was Broflovski.

Kyle smiled warmly at him, "I'm glad you invited me."

Fuck. His stomach was aching.

Kyle took a drink of his beer as he watched Craig. He hadn't seen him in so many years. He'd grown up rather nicely. Of course, he was assuming Craig was straight so he wasn't about to make a move on him or anything. He certainly didn't want to put anyone off.

"So, uh…what happened with you and Stan?" Craig suddenly asked, surprising even himself. He actually sort of wanted to know, despite how hard he tried not to care.

"Oh…" Kyle said, averting his eyes for just a second. Craig felt a little bad for bringing it up, realizing that Kyle was clearly hurt over it.

"I'm sorry…it's none of my business…" Craig offered. He didn't want Kyle to feel like he had to explain.

"No…no it's cool," Kyle insisted, restoring eye contact. Craig looked him over, complete curiosity on his face. Kyle let out a sigh before deciding he may as well talk about it.

"He had an affair."

Craig's eyes widened. He was genuinely caught off guard by that one. Honestly, he was caught off guard by the fact that they had broken up in general. Everyone always just assumed they'd end up getting married and dying together at some point.

"Oh…that sucks ass," Craig said stupidly, wishing he hadn't given his drink to Butters. He was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Yeah…with Cartman, of all people," Kyle continued, smirking a bit. It still hurt pretty bad, but he was able to at least smile about it now when he spoke. He could see the irony in the situation really. Their entire lives Stan and Eric had sort of just avoided any sort of relationship with each other. He understood now that had more to do with him than either of them probably wanted to admit.

"Oh…" Craig said, realizing that he had pretty much called that one. Of course, he hadn't surmised that Stan had cheated, but he knew he had a thing for Eric. What he hadn't realized was the fact that it was mutual.

Oh shit. He'd forgotten. They would show up at some point…

Fuck.

"Uh…do you want to go out back?" Craig suddenly asked, not wanting to be in the crowd anymore.

Kyle opened his mouth to respond, however, before he could say a word he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Alright bitches! The party is here!"

Craig felt his stomach drop as he and Kyle both turned their attention to the kitchen entrance. Fuck. It was Eric holding a goddamn eighteen pack over his head. He hadn't noticed them yet.

"Eric!" Butters shouted, running over and throwing his arms around him. Cartman's eyes widened with surprise and irritation as he was still holding the rather heavy pack of cold ones over his head.

"Butters get offa me you fag!" he shouted as she kicked his leg up a bit to shove him off. Butters stumbled backwards, still smiling like a goofball at Eric.

"I'm so happy you're here!" he announced.

Eric rolled his eyes before walking over to the kitchen counter and setting his pack down.

"Quit being a goddamn queer bag!" Eric retorted as he snatched a Heineken up and popped the cap off. He was all geared up to get hammered, especially because he knew Stan was going to be there. However, just as he was about to take a drink his eyes fell upon Craig and Kyle who were leaning awkwardly against the kitchen wall.

His eyes widened as he froze, totally caught off guard and unsure what to do. Why the fuck would Craig invite Kyle? He'd said Stan was coming…was Stan there with Kyle? Did those assholes get back together?

"The fuck is going on!" he demanded, slamming his beer down on the counter.

Kyle's heart was pounding in his chest. Of course, he wasn't mad at Craig. Craig didn't know about Stan and Eric. He'd only just asked him right now. This was totally unintentional. Just as long as Stan didn't show up…

"It's not his fault…he didn't know," Kyle spoke up, noticing that Craig was at a loss for words.

"The hell he…" Eric started to lay into him but was interrupted by Kenny pouncing at him and grabbing his neck, pulling him into a rather significant headlock.

"Cartman! What happened to your fat ass!" Kenny demanded as he shoved his knuckle into the center of Eric's head and forcefully rustled his hair. He was trying to hurt him in a playful manner.

"Let go of me asshole!" Eric demanded, starting to squirm. Despite the fact that he'd gained a bit of weight back, Kenny was pretty fit and he couldn't get away from him. He hollered a bit, squirming and protesting, though eventually tired himself out and gave up, going limp in an effort to appease Kenny.

Kenny laughed happily before letting him go. Eric stood himself up straight, glaring at Kenny. He watched angrily as Kenny also made his way over to Kyle, giving him a big hug. Kyle's green eyes were wide with distress over the situation as Kenny lifted him from the ground and wiggled him around a bit. He was such a playful motherfucker. Leave it to the poor kid to be the only happy one at the party.

"How've you been Kyle? It's been a while!" Kenny said as he set Kyle down and smiled broadly at him. Kyle, though very uncomfortable, managed to smile at him.

"Uh…I've been good…thanks. You?"

"Good…good…damn, look at this! The whole crew is pretty much here…!" Kenny replied, smiling as he looked around.

"Except for Stan…where's Stan, Kyle?" Wendy asked, suddenly tuning herself into their conversation. Of course she was asking about Stan. It had always bothered her that her childhood boyfriend had wound up with his best friend. It made her feel kind of shitty about herself. Especially because, at one point, she really had fallen in love with him. Fuck this was such a Podunk town.

Kyle threw his hands up in frustration as Eric spoke up in a mocking tone.

"Yeah Kahl…where's Stan? Does anyone know where Stan is? How come Stan isn't here?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes, mistakenly thinking Eric was mocking her. Of course, she was wrong.

Kyle glared at him, balling his fists up at his sides. He'd never wanted to punch Eric in his goddamn mouth so badly.

"I don't know Eric…he's your boyfriend now, isn't he? Why don't you tell me where he is!" Kyle suddenly shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Wendy's eyes were wide with confusion. In fact, everyone's eyes were widened with confusion. Fuck…neither of them wanted to do this in front of a room full of people. However, it appeared that was what was going to happen.

Craig put his hand to his head, frustrated. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He just wanted to have a shot with Kyle.

"Wait…what the fuck is going on?" Kenny asked, looking questioningly towards Eric.

Eric ignored him, fuming as he stared Kyle down.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend. I haven't even talked to him since you kicked us out, asshole. I thought the two of you would've worked things out by now…you know, with your undying best friends forever and ever and ever and ever bullshit!"

"Fuck you Eric!" Kyle shouted, stepping forward a bit. He fucking hated Eric so goddamn much in that moment.

"Guys…relax!" Kenny shouted as he stepped in between them both, still completely confused.

Kyle folded his arms across his chest, stepping backwards and continuing to glare at Eric. Cartman held his ground, though simply picked up his beer and took a swig.

"Whatever…you don't deserve any of this from me," Eric stated, implying Kyle was beneath him.

Kyle gritted his teeth, though managed to keep his temper under control.

"Kyle…let's go outside," Craig spoke up as he reached for Kyle's arm. He just wanted to get him alone. However, once again, they were confronted with yet another surprise.

"Well here he is!" Wendy shouted suddenly, "isn't it just heart warming to see the four of you together again!" she said sarcastically, looking maliciously towards them all as Stan stumbled in, seemingly drunk.

"Oh Christ!" Kenny sighed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening but he'd gathered enough to see tensions were high.

"Eric!" Stan said happily as he stumbled forward, throwing his arms around Eric's neck and leaning into him for support.

"Jesus…are you drunk already!" Eric demanded, a little disgusted. Still…there was a softness visible that he hadn't displayed towards Kyle. Nobody missed it either.

Stan giggled a bit, still oblivious of Kyle's presence.

"Shhh…no…yes…but…haha…I'm sorry Eric…I just got so fucking nervous…" Stan stammered stupidly as he continued to lean on Eric, looking up towards him fondly.

"Why?" Eric asked, still doing his best to seem like he was repulsed. However, in actuality he was very intrigued. He also had to admit the warmth of Stan's body against his was…comforting, to say the least.

"Damn…this is better than anything I've ever seen on TV…" Bebe whispered to Wendy. Wendy gritted her teeth a bit, irritated at the sight of Stan hanging all over Eric. She couldn't believe she'd actually fallen in love with that guy.

"Because dummy…I love you, remember?" Stan said happily as he leaned closer and put his finger to Eric's nose and flicked it playfully. Eric couldn't help but smile a bit. Christ…Stan was so goddamn charming.

"Holy shit…" Kenny muttered under his breath, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Jesus…there are other people in the room, Stan!" Wendy suddenly spat out, gaining Stan's attention.

Stan quickly broke his gaze with Eric, blinking stupidly towards Wendy. She huffed at him before shifting her eyes towards Kyle. This would be interesting. There was nothing she wanted more than to see Stan suffer after he'd wasted so many years of her young life.

It took Stan a few seconds, but eventually he managed to shift his gaze and meet those lovely green orbs of Kyle's. Right. Kyle was there. He'd almost forgotten, in his drunken stupor, that he was supposed to be there. Still, he didn't feel the need to let go of Eric. Who cared if Kyle was there? They'd broken up. It was over between them. He didn't love him anymore…

"Hi Kyle," he said stupidly, his arms still wrapped around Eric's neck.

Kyle waved at him half heartedly before rolling his eyes. What a fucking scene…

"Kyle…please…let's go outside…" Craig pleaded, tugging on his sleeve a bit. He wanted out of this awkward situation.

"Just a minute…I'll come out with you I promise," Kyle said, a gentleness in his voice that surprised even Craig. Why wasn't he pissed off anymore?

It felt like an eternity as Kyle and Stan stared at each other, their bright eyes flickering brilliantly. As little as everyone knew about what had actually transpired, it was obvious the two of them were trying to figure the other out. It was obvious they were trying to decide where they stood with each other. It was obvious, to everyone, that they were…in that moment…trying to let each other go.

Kyle let out a shaky breath before speaking, his voice wavering.

"Well…go on then…"

Stan swallowed, his eyes fearful as he looked Kyle over. He couldn't decide whether what he'd said was sincere or not. However, after a few moments of thinking it over he decided it really didn't matter.

"Uh…" he began, turning his attention to Eric. Eric stared at him, feeling his stomach drop to the ground as he listened to what Stan had to say. In fact, everyone was listening to what Stan had to say seeing as this was already a massive scene for everyone they knew to watch.

"…I'm, uh…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything Eric…the reason I am so nervous really is because I love you though. I love you Eric…and I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you'll believe me but…I swear to you…until you do I will tell you over and over and over again…do you understand? I won't give up on you Eric…even if you don't believe me."

Everyone was quiet, Kyle's breathing shallow, as Eric stared at Stan. It felt like an eternity before he spoke, shoving Stan off of him as he did so.

"Fuck off Stan. I saw you break up with Kyle. You're never going to let him go…now fucking work it out. I don't love you. I never will love you…and no matter how many times you tell me you do…it doesn't matter, got it? You don't matter to me. You don't matter one goddamn bit."

Kyle's hands started to shake at his side as he watched. He could see Eric was lying. Still…he didn't mind the opportunity to try and fix things with Stan. He wasn't really enjoying life without him.

Kyle swallowed hard as Eric met his gaze, a profound hurt behind those hazel eyes. He couldn't help but notice his hands were trembling a bit too as he grabbed his beer, took a swig and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Stan standing helplessly by himself.

Everyone was quiet as Stan put his hand to his stomach and looked around at them, suddenly very aware of all of the eyes that were on him. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Oh fuck…" he spat out suddenly, looking as though he were going to lose his balance.

"Stan!" Kyle said, genuinely worried, as he ran over to Stan and caught him, stopping him from falling flat on his face. Fuck…that familiar warmth of Stan's body. It felt intoxicating.

"Don't touch me Kyle!" Stan shouted, though didn't make much of an effort to rid himself of his ex, "I don't want you!"

"Ssssshhhhhh," Kyle hushed as he held Stan up, running his hands through his silky black hair. God…the feel of Stan. That enthralling, comforting feel of Stan.

"I love him, Kyle…I'm so fucking in love with him!" Stan sobbed pathetically.

"Stan…shhhhh…look at me…" Kyle cooed. It took Stan a few seconds, but he managed to calm himself and make eye contact with Kyle.

Kyle put his hands to Stan's soft cheeks, commanding his attention.

"I know you love him Stan. I know…I get it. Okay babe? I get it…but you and me…fuck…it's you and me against the world babe? Remember? Remember me? Remember all of the things we shared together? Think of the life we've shared together all of these years Stan? Doesn't that sound good? We could just go back to the way things were and pretend like none of this ever happened, baby…"

Stan stared at him, a blank look on his face. It felt like an eternity before he answered.

"Kyle…don't you get it? We can't just ignore this…this happened. This is real…you and I are done, whether I can have Eric or not," Stan said, a look of disbelief on his face, "I…I don't love you anymore, Kyle…"

Kyle swallowed hard, his hands still on Stan's face. They remained this way for a few seconds before Craig suddenly slammed his fist into the wall and stormed out of the kitchen. Kyle let go of Stan's face and stepped back, feeling nauseated.

"I still love you Stan."

A long, awkward silence passed between the two of them before Kyle sighed, struggling to hold back tears, and walked towards the back yard, leaving Stan to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 13 – They Never Got You

By: StalkerDex

{Author's Note: Yea there has been a bit more time between my chapters than usual. I've been really busy but the good news is I have this entire week off of work and I plan to finish this story! This is NOT the last chapter there will be one or two more…depending on how I work the end of this out! ENJOY!)

Eric sat angrily in his car stewing over the events that had just transpired. How could Stan act like that? Falling all over him and claiming that he loved him. Sure, he'd said that to him before but he figured with a little time that would dissipate. He didn't like the fact that he was wrong about it. He didn't like the fact that things hadn't gone the way he thought they would.

In all honesty, over the time he'd spent since being kicked out of their home he'd accepted the fact that he thought Stan and Kyle would reconcile things. He'd put them both, and his feelings for them both, out of his mind. He fully intended on going to that party and getting some tail elsewhere. He honestly had no idea Stan or Kyle would be there and, had he known, he never would've gone.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little sick over what he'd said to Stan. He knew it was a lie and he shouldn't have said it. He did care for Stan; he cared more than he wanted to for Stan and it was something that frightened him. The thought of saying 'I love you' to someone mortified him. Fuck…the thought of saying that to Kyle had terrified him and he was so _obviously _in love with him. Saying it to Stan was even harder!

"Fuck!" he muttered as he looked out his passenger window. Stan was walking out of the house and approaching his car. Of course that motherfucker wasn't going to leave him alone…that was all he wanted.

Cartman gritted his teeth as Stan leaned forward and gently knocked on his window. He was clutching his jacket close to his body, indicating that he was cold. Of course he was cold. It was fucking South Park.

Eric let out a troubled sigh before pressing the unlock button, allowing Stan to open the door and have himself a seat. He shut the door quickly and hastily went back to clutching his jacket close. He was shivering in the cold.

"What do you want, Hippie?" Eric asked, his voice heavy with irritation. He genuinely didn't want to talk to with Stan at the moment.

Stan continued to shiver. He was quiet for a few seconds, staring down at his feet, before shifting himself to face Eric, leaning into the seat and gazing at him. He felt a little uncomfortable under the affectionate watch of those piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that to you in front of everyone…" he admitted. He wasn't sure why, but Stan seemed to have sobered up quite a bit in the brief amount of time that had passed since their little confrontation.

"I don't care about that," Eric interrupted, leaning back in his seat. His hands were placed firmly at ten and two on his steering wheel, indicating he wasn't comfortable nor willing to participate in this conversation. Stan couldn't help but feel sad as he watched his friend's hands anxiously gripping the wheel, twisting around uncomfortably.

He simply sat, leaning on his side into the chair and looking Eric over. He figured it would probably be best to be quiet until Eric was ready to say something. It took longer than he'd hoped but, in the end, his wise decision of silence wound up leading to the discussion he so desperately needed to have.

"Look…I can't tell you what you want to hear," Eric admitted, leaning back in his seat and removing his hands from the wheel. He wasn't going to turn and face Stan, but he'd decided it was best to go ahead and accept the fact that this conversation was going to take place.

"I know," Stan said quietly, his eyes still fixated on Eric. Eric's hands were in his lap fiddling with each other nervously. He was staring at them as he wiggled them around, a look of guilt painted across his face.

"What's wrong, Eric?" Stan finally asked, a genuine sadness and concern apparent in his voice. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. In fact, he was far too open with them as far as Eric was concerned.

"This is a fucking mess," he sighed, looking upwards and out of his window.

Stan nodded in agreement. That was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. Still, he figured he'd go ahead and let Eric say what he needed to say at his own pace.

"I just…I'm confused. I'm confused about all of this. I don't know what I want. I had just gotten myself to the point to where I was starting to accept the loss of both of you," he continued, staring back down at his lap, "you know? I've finally got my own place, I'm clean and I'm putting on some weight. I'm feeling pretty fuckin' good for the first time…well…ever really…but…"

He suddenly looked up, turning his head and meeting Stan's gaze, causing Marsh's stomach to drop.

"…I know something is missing. I'm happy with myself. I'm good where I'm at. I don't _need _anybody. You've gotta understand that. But the thing is…I _do _care about you Stan. I care about you so goddamn much…"

He swallowed hard, his eyes glazing over a bit as he, for the first time, was brutally honest with Stan.

"…I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Stan stared at Eric, his stomach aching as his body started to tremble. He was overwhelmed as Eric, in one breath, had just told him what he'd needed to know and left it somewhat ambiguous all at once.

"Eric…" Stan said softly, his voice a little pleading, "…we can't keep doing this to each other."

Eric swallowed hard, leaning back and placing his hands back on the steering wheel. His eyes were burning with intensity as he stared out the front window, twisting his hands on the steering wheel feverishly. He wanted to go. He wanted to drive away and never look back. He felt so sick…like he was going to vomit. Yet, at the same time, he also felt like he wanted to cry his goddamn eyes out.

"Eric…look…you either love me or you don't. There's no more grey area. I don't want to force you into saying something you don't mean, but that's the goddamn truth. I'm tired of this fucking wall we've kept up between us…just let it down for once in your goddamn life and tell me how you really feel!"

Eric's eyes were watering and his hands were twisting considerably more on the steering wheel as Stan finished.

"Eric…please…I just want this misery to stop."

As much as Eric wanted to run away from it all, he had to admit that ultimately that was what he wanted. He'd been torturing himself and, admittedly Stan, for far too long now. He was tired of the games. He was tired of pretending he still had feelings for Kyle out of loyalty and obligation. He was tired of pretending that he didn't give a shit about anyone but himself. But most of all, above anything else, he was tired of pretending that he wasn't in love with Stan Marsh.

Stan watched, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as Eric's hands suddenly stopped moving. His hazel eyes were still burning as he sat motionless, staring out the front window. He could see him contemplating his escape. He could see him weighing whether or not he should stay and face things or get the fuck out of town. He wanted so badly and selfishly to influence that decision, but he also knew it wouldn't be genuine unless it was something Eric concluded himself.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eric's hands dropped from the steering wheel. He suddenly and rapidly climbed over his center console onto Stan's lap, grabbing his face and shoving his forehead against his. Stan's breathing had become rapid and shallow as those goddamn sparkling blue eyes of his stared up at him vulnerably. It was Eric's turn to tremble, shake and experience a profound overwhelming wave of emotions.

As Stan breathed shallow and irregular, Eric's hands trembled upon his face. In response to the affectionate touch Stan grabbed onto Eric's collar, ensuring he was smaller and narrower than he. He was submitting once more, pulling him closer so he could feel his body. He was surprised to feel Eric's entire body trembling as his warmth enveloped him. He noticed that Eric was breathing sharply and heavily as he spoke, his voice wavering noticeably.

"Fine. You want the truth…to know how I really, truly goddamn feel?"

Stan stared at him, terrified of breaking their eye contact as he spoke, "more than anything,"

Eric moved his hands from Stan's cheeks to the back of his head, each hand grabbing a handful of Stan's hair and pulling his face closer. His breathing was erratic and his voice was uncontrollably shaky as he finally, for one of the very rare times in his life, decided it was okay to be real about himself.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or any fucking thing in this entire world."

Stan shut his eyes as Eric forcefully pushed his mouth upon his. Stan immediately opened his mouth wide, the two of them exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. They made out feverishly, breathing erratically and grabbing at each other needily. Eric was tugging at Stan's hair before trailing his hands down to Stan's shirt, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it over his head.

"Fuck!" Stan shouted passionately as Eric pushed his body closer, digging his nails into Stan's back hungrily as he rapidly and erratically kissed him.

Eric moaned throatily as he pulled the lever for the car seat, the chair jerking to a horizontal state. Stan and Eric both fell atop it as Eric's entire body started to fall into their kiss. He was scratching and pulling at Stan as he kissed him, moving his legs and hips into each and every breathless kiss.

"I love you Eric!" Stan managed to choke out as he broke their kiss, removing Eric's shirt as well.

They quickly pushed their mouths together again as Stan noticed the difference in Eric's body size. He had put on a good amount of weight and he found himself enjoying his new physique. It made him feel small which he was growing to like.

"I want you…" Eric said breathlessly as he propped himself up with his arms, staring down at Stan longingly.

Stan was breathing heavily as he suddenly reached down and forced Eric's pants and boxers below his waste.

"Then take me," he insisted as he grabbed onto the back of Eric's neck and jerked him down.

Eric could feel his entire body lighting on fire as he quickly forced Stan's pants off. Stan was starting to whimper a little bit in anticipation as Eric spit on his hand and lubricated himself. He was relieved to find it only took him a second before he was back on top of him, rhythmically moving his hips as he started to make love to him.

The two of them quickly were breaking a sweat, causing the friction between their bodies to lessen. They kissed and bit at each other the entire time. Their hands were grabbing, scratching and pulling at any bare skin they could find. It was long, passionate and heated the entire time.

Stan was the first to come as Eric stroked him. He was loud as he climaxed and he jolted his head backwards, gasping for air in between moans as he shook uncontrollably. Eric managed to hold himself off as he watched Stan's pained face during his climax. He continued to thrust himself inside of him for several more seconds before suddenly finding himself unable to hold back any longer.

He came, pushing his face into the nape of Stan's neck and biting to keep himself from screaming in ecstasy. Stan clawed at his back as he trembled and quietly orgasmed atop him.

Once he was finished he breathed heavily into Stan's neck. They remained this way, waiting for their heartbeats to slow, for several minutes. Once they'd regained control Eric lifted his head just a bit, touching their noses together. They were still breathing a little shallow, and both of their bodies, faces and hair were damp with sweat.

"I really do love you," Eric admitted, whispering. It seemed like using his voice would ruin the sanctity of their moment.

Stan smiled before planting a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

"I really do love you too."

…

Kyle sighed heavily as he walked into Craig's backyard, spotting his old friend. He was laying casually on the grass, staring up at the sky listlessly. Kyle wasn't sure why he had hit the wall like that, but he figured he should at least try and talk to him.

"Hey…I'm really sorry about that…I didn't know Eric or Stan were going to be here…I wouldn't have come. I didn't mean to ruin your party…" Kyle apologized as he sat down beside Craig. Neither of them were drinking anymore.

Craig shook his head as he spoke, "I don't care about that. You didn't ruin my party. If anything _they _ruined it."

Kyle looked him over, a little confused. Why wasn't he mad at him? He had taken just as much part in that argument as the other two. He stayed this way for a moment before deciding he should maybe just lay down and investigate the sky with his friend. Perhaps that would make him feel better.

Craig continued to stare upwards as he listened to Kyle lay down beside him. There wasn't too much distance between them, but it was enough to be considered friendly. It made him feel pretty good to have Kyle so close.

"Well…either way…I'm sorry that happened," Kyle offered, his hands resting comfortably on his stomach.

Craig started to wiggle his feet around, which Kyle didn't miss. He seemed to be a little nervous.

"You okay?" he asked, turning his head a bit to look at Craig.

"Yeah. Look…I'm sorry. I knew Stan and Cartman were coming. I should've told you."

Kyle looked him over, his face emotionless, which made Craig nervous. He was still kicking his feet around.

"Why didn't you then?" Kyle asked, genuinely confused. He really didn't sound angry which was surprising Craig, to say the least.

"Well…I…I wanted you to come. I know that's selfish but there it is. I wanted you to be here."

Kyle furrowed his brow a bit as he continued to stare at Craig. Craig swallowed hard.

"Why? I mean, we've always been friends but not really close…?" Kyle pried. Craig wasn't making much sense.

Craig rolled his eyes before meeting Kyle's gaze and smirking.

"Because… I have a crush on you."

"Oh," Kyle said stupidly before abruptly turning his head and focusing on the sky. He didn't look uncomfortable, just surprised. Craig smiled before daringly snatching one of Kyle's hands off of his stomach, lacing his finger's between his in the grass. He was pleasantly assured it was okay by Kyle gently accepting the embrace, lacing his fingers with his too. They stayed this way for a few minutes before Kyle turned his head to meet Craig's gaze once more. He was smiling brilliantly as he leaned in, his feet aimlessly kicking back and forth at this point too.

Craig smiled as he realized what Kyle wanted. He closed his eyes before leaning in and planting a quick, closed mouth, genuine kiss on his lips. Once finished, they parted lips and smiled at each other stupidly, both of their feet kicking back and forth. They stayed this way, staring at the stars and chatting for the majority of the party.


	14. Chapter 14

It Must Look Pretty Appealing

Chapter 14 – Sexx Laws

By: StalkerDex

(Author's Note: I've decided to end the story here. :) Thank you guys so much for reading and I will be starting a new story shortly! Hopefully I've tied this all together in a satisfying way…it's been a little difficult to end this particular story…especially because I think it would be fun to explore Kyle/Craig but I think that would just be too much for the one story. Perhaps I will write them their own fic at some point…anyway…enjoy!)

Six months after the party showdown…

Kyle was nuzzled up in his pillow enjoying his new room. He had moved out of his old apartment a few weeks prior and found himself enjoying the new scenery. Not too mention it was nice to be living in an actual house rather than an apartment; the house he shared, nonetheless, with his new boyfriend.

"Hey…I dozed off," he said softly, readjusting his head on the pillow. His eyes appeared very sleepy still, his body adorned in his street clothes. He and Craig had been watching TV on the bed together and he'd fallen asleep.

"Me too…" Craig admitted, yawning slightly. He had woken just a few minutes earlier than Kyle and found himself admiring him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world laying next to his new boyfriend. They had been dating ever since the party and gone through the motions.

Kyle, having watched Craig yawn, found himself letting out a rather sizeable, long yawn in response. Craig started to chuckle, realizing that it was his fault. Kyle giggled a bit in response before wrapping his arms around Craig's waste and pulling himself closer. Craig responded by wrapping his arms around the upper part of his body, allowing Kyle to nuzzle his face comfortably on his chest. He rested his head atop his before planting an affectionate kiss atop his fiery red hair.

"Damn…I'm so happy," Kyle suddenly stated, clutching tightly onto Craig.

Craig looked down at him, leaning back a bit so he could make eye contact with Kyle.

"Really?" he asked, smiling warmly at him.

Kyle's green eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as he returned the warm smile.

"Yeah…really. I don't think I've ever been this happy," he admitted.

Craig smiled broadly before pulling him in once more and kissing him affectionately on the lips. Kyle put his hand to Craig's cheek and breathed in, enjoying their embrace.

He honestly couldn't believe what a three sixty his life had taken. He had been so lucky! He was so grateful he'd gone to Craig's party and connected with him. Despite all of the love and genuinely close relationship he'd had with Stan since childhood, his new relationship with Craig was more fulfilling than his with Stan had ever been. Sure, he and Stan had been in love and seen countless situations together. They'd been best friends throughout all childhood and they really did make great lovers in their later years. However, now that he was with Craig he was amazed to find that things could be very different and more satisfying with someone else.

For instance, Craig didn't have the dark side that Stan did. Sure, Stan had terrific morals and values…not to mention his overall soft spot. But there was something about him. He had very dark attributes to his personality that Kyle had never realized brought him down. With Craig there wasn't any brooding angst, deep running insecurities or, as much as Kyle had ignored it in Stan, any pressure of having been the only one he'd ever slept with. That, he thought, was probably the biggest relief in his new relationship. Craig had slept with enough people in his young life to know what he was looking for, so he didn't have any curiosity beyond Kyle making it far easier for him to commit.

Craig was simply fantastic. He was a smart, bright person. He wasn't the most enthusiastic, but that was okay. He made up for that by genuinely not giving a shit about the negative aspects of life. He let things roll off of his back, really not caring. That was something Stan simply had never been capable of. Stan was always deeply troubled by the uglier aspects of life and it led to a quiet, unspoken misery that plagued not only him but Kyle too. It really just took him moving on from Stan, getting over it and falling in love with someone else to realize that Stan had simply never been right for him. In retrospect, he realized that Cartman moving in and breaking their bond had truly been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The only thing that really made him sad at this point in his life was the fact that he'd lost his best friend. He knew he would never get back together with Stan but he did miss him as a person. They had such a long history together and it was strange to have him out of his life entirely, which bothered him immensely at times.

"What's the matter, babe?" Craig suddenly asked, interrupting Kyle's thoughts.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I was just thinking…" Kyle apologized, nuzzling Craig.

Craig still had his arms wrapped around him and started to rub Kyle's shoulder as they spoke. He'd learned that when Kyle was stressed some affectionate rubbing or touching generally seemed to help him open up. He was always so afraid to just come out with how he felt and he suspected that was because of Stan. He knew Stan could be kind of a hot head and Kyle was at times, too. They probably had some pretty bad fucking fights he imagined.

"You can tell me…I'm not gonna freak on you," Craig urged, still rubbing Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle tightened his grip around Craig's waste as he let out a troubled sigh.

"I've been thinking about calling Stan."

Craig detected a small pit in his stomach. Jealousy. Still, he decided to put that aside and hear Kyle out.

"You miss him?"

Kyle nodded his head, "yeah. Not romantically…don't get the wrong idea. Just as my friend, you know? I just kind of wish things didn't end as miserably as they did."

Craig felt his stomach settle. That wasn't bad. He wasn't sure why Kyle worried about telling him things like that.

"Why don't you call him then? Maybe you guys can be cool now? It's been a long time since you broke up."

"Really? You're okay with that?" Kyle asked, pulling his face back to make eye contact with Craig. He was totally shocked.

"Well…yeah. What's the big deal? You guys have been best friends forever…I don't give a shit if you two are at least cordial."

Kyle's eyebrows raised a bit as a smile slowly made it's way across that charming face of his.

"Damn…you're just…you're fucking perfect, you know that?" Kyle said as wrapped his leg around Craig's, pulling him in for a kiss.

Craig kissed him with care, surprised at Kyle's…surprise.

"I love you," he said between kisses, rubbing his nose against Kyle's; he was feeling a little playful.

Kyle smiled broadly at him, "I love you too. Now sex me up!"

Craig laughed. He loved it when Kyle was in his sexy-playful mood. It was always the best. He locked lips with Kyle, breathing in happily as he rolled Kyle over onto his back and got the ball rolling.

…

Later…

"Give it!" Stan demanded. He and Eric were on the couch in the apartment they shared together. Stan had moved in with Eric just a few days after they 'kissed and made up' at Craig's party. The six months they'd spent living together had been sheer bliss. Neither of them had ever been so happy in their young lives.

"No…it's mine!" Eric hollered back.

Stan bit his lower lip as he hopped onto Eric's lap, struggling to pry the remote control out of his hand. They weren't being serious at all. In fact, this was usually how they wound up having sex.

"Give it fat ass!" Stan challenged, trying as hard as he could to get his boyfriend to surrender the precious remote.

"No way hippie…it's mahn!"

Stan laughed as Eric pushed him off, allowing him to land on a large pillow they had propped up on the arm of the couch.

"Please…I'll blow you!" Stan bargained, "I don't wanna watch this. Oprah fucking sucks dude!"

"Oprah sucks? Fuck you Stan you suck!" Eric retorted, smiling the whole time. He loved play fighting with Stan. He was so much fun; not to mention he genuinely challenged Cartman on a regular basis.

That was something Stan appreciated about their relationship, too. Kyle had never challenged him; he'd simply submitted to all of Stan's tantrums and needs. Not that he didn't appreciate it. Kyle had been great…he'd always gone so far above and beyond for him. However, in his new relationship with Eric, he found himself enjoying the challenge far more. Eric never just _gave _him things. He made him earn it, which Stan did as well. The two of them were constantly pushing the other to be better, stronger, braver…always striving for more. For some, that might be stressful, but it suited the two of them just fine.

Not too mention Eric understood him more. As much as Kyle had tried to be there for Stan during some darker periods of his life he simply didn't have the capacity to help. Kyle saw the world through rose colored glasses and Eric didn't. Eric came from an ugly situation, been through a horrible drug ordeal and rose above it. It gave him a depth that Kyle didn't have as well as providing him with someone who had an understanding of Stan's darker side. He understood Stan's distaste for other people; he understood Stan's need to medicate, at times, with alcohol and minor substance abuse; he understood the deep rooted insecurities Stan did his best to hide. They weren't the same, but they were similar enough to have an understanding. An understanding that led to a stronger support system between the two of them than either had ever thought possible.

When they were together they were rock solid. No one could break them. They were, quite certainly, soul mates and no one could interfere with that. Not the way that Eric had between Stan and Kyle. It was just further proof that the two of them were simply not meant to be, which he had realized in that moment he'd shared with Kyle at Craig's party. That was when he had truly let him go.

"You'll blow me? I think you're gonna have to do better than that…" Eric insisted, positioning himself on top of Stan and pushing his hips against his.

Stan smiled tantalizingly at him as he wrapped his arms around Cartman's once more thick frame. He wasn't fat like he had been as a child, but he was definitely bigger and little pudgy, which Stan actually found wildly attractive.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me baby…I'm all yours…" Stan said, breathlessly mocking Eric.

"Fuck off!" Eric insisted, still pushing his hips into Stan's. He really did want him.

Stan smiled at him, knowing that he had him by the balls. At this point what was on TV really didn't matter anymore. It was just a game now.

"Come on baby…do whatever you want to me…just give me the remote…you know you want it!" Stan laughed, grabbing Cartman's waste and pulling him close. He could feel Eric's excitement against him as they started to make out.

"Goddamnit!" Eric shouted, shoving the remote into Stan's hand. Stan smirked at him before tossing the remote aside and wrapping his arms around Eric's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Suddenly, just as things were heating up between them, Stan's cell phone started to ring.

"Oh…shit…hang on…" Stan said, pulling his phone out. He was totally caught off guard as he realized it was Kyle.

"Who is it?" Eric asked, noticing the sinking look on Stan's face.

"It's Kyle," he said, his blue eyes wide as he looked towards Cartman. Eric's eyes widened too.

"What? The fuck is he calling you for!" he demanded.

"I dunno," Stan said as he shrugged.

"Well…answer it then…" Eric urged, still positioned on top of Stan. He kind of wanted to stay there so he could hear what Kyle had to say. As if reading Eric's jealous mind, Stan answered it and put it on speaker phone. Eric allowed his body to relax, resting his head on Stan's shoulder as he listened gratefully.

"Kyle?" Stan answered, his arm around Cartman as he spoke. He was stroking Eric's back in an attempt to comfort him. He knew how jealous and possessive he could be, which he really didn't mind. He was that way too, so he could understand.

"_Hi Stan…_"

"Uh…what's up?" Stan asked, feeling awkward as all hell.

"_Um…well…" _he let out a nervous laugh, _"…this is probably kind of stupid but, uh…I just sort of miss you. Not like…boyfriend miss you. I just…miss you, miss you."_

Stan continued to rub Cartman, who was squeezing him close. He was clearly feeling a little violated at the fact that Kyle was calling.

"Oh…uh…that sucks ass, dude," Stan said awkwardly. The truth was he missed Kyle too, he just didn't want to say it in front of Cartman. As if Eric could sense it, he nudged Stan, widening his eyes at him.

"Tell him!" he whispered forcefully, not wanting Stan to miss an opportunity to patch things up. In all honesty, he felt like it would be nice if they could just clear the air. They were all living in that small town so they were bound to have run-ins. It would be so great if they didn't have to be awkward and horrible.

"I mean…" Stan spat out in response to Cartman's go-ahead, "…I miss you too. I do."

A long silence passed between them before Kyle got the nerve to further explain himself.

"_Look. This is stupid. We've been best friends our entire lives, Stan. Shit didn't work out between us and that's okay, but do we really have to throw away our entire friendship over this? I mean…no one actually ever stays with their first boyfriend, right?"_

Cartman started to kiss Stan's neck as he was speaking. He could tell the conversation was going to be alright so he wanted to go back to having fun; plus the little sadistic bastard inside of him was aroused at the thought of getting him off while he was on the phone with his ex. This distracted Stan for just long enough to make Kyle feel like he was angry with him.

"_I'm sorry…I shouldn't have called…_" he quickly apologized.

"No no…hang on…it's fine! I'm just…sorry…something was happening…" Stan insisted, gently pushing Cartman off of him. He attempted to sit himself up but Cartman pushed him down again and laid atop him once more. He put his finger to his mouth indicating that he would behave.

"…Sorry…" Stan continued, "…I know what you're saying Kyle. I miss you too…and it's totally weird not having you around dude. I mean, we could never date again…which I think you know…but I'm game to try and be cool if you are? Fuck…I will always consider you my best friend, you know that right?"

He couldn't help but smile as he heard Kyle laugh. It was comforting in a small way to be exposed to his familiarity.

"_Yeah. Well…alright then…cool. So…we're on the same page then?_"

"Yeah dude. We're totally cool. I'm super happy with things right now and having our friendship would just be…well, it'd be nice is what I'm saying."

Another pause passed between them before Kyle decided he should at least make a little small talk.

_"So…are you still single or did you and Cartman work it out?"_

Stan started to rub Eric's back once more as he spoke, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Me and Eric are fine. We live together now and, honestly…it's been fucking great…"

"Yeah Jew…it's been fucking tits!" Eric suddenly spoke up, unable to contain himself. He missed bantering with Kyle. He missed the friendship the three of them used to share.

"_Oh fuck…hey fatass. Didn't know you were there," _Kyle retorted, not missing a beat.

Stan winked at Cartman as he continued his conversation with Kyle, "so…what about you? You seeing anyone?"

"_Yeah. Actually, I live with Craig now. We've been together for a few months…I just moved in a few weeks ago. I'm really doing well."_

"Wow…that's fucking great Kyle!" Stan said, genuinely happy to hear that Kyle had found someone to date. Plus, Craig wasn't too bad of a guy.

"_Tell Stan and Cartman I said 'fuck off' for me!"_ they suddenly heard Craig's voice. He was joking around with them too.

"_Craig says fuck off…_" Kyle repeated, figuring they'd probably heard him anyway.

"Tell him he's a goddamn asshole for me!" Eric chimed up once more, leaning over Stan a bit to holler into the phone. Stan was giggling hysterically.

"_Cartman says you're a goddamn asshole," _Kyle said, laughing as well.

The three of them laughed as they heard Craig muttering something unintelligible in response. Fuck, what a damn relief.

"_Well…uh…cool. I'm glad we did this. Honestly…I'm glad for all of this," _Kyle admitted, sounding like he was preparing to end the phone call.

Stan smiled, a fond look in his eye as he spoke, "yeah. Me too Kyle."

A small silence passed between them once more before Kyle spoke up.

"_Well. I'll see you around Stan."_

"Yeah…see you 'round Kyle."

Once Stan had hung up his phone he dropped it on the couch beside him, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Feel better, hippie?" Eric asked, nuzzling him.

"Honestly Eric…I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life. Thanks for stealing my heart away…" Stan said, somewhat serious and somewhat playfully.

"I'd steal you away any goddamn day of the week, Stan Marsh," Eric said before planting an affectionate kiss on his lips.

They made out for a few minutes before Stan broke their kiss, "I love you fat boy…"

Eric wrapped his arms around him and stole another quick kiss before responding.

"I love you too hippie. I love you too."

THE END.


End file.
